Killer Love
by flockgrl18
Summary: He had backed me into a wall. I couldn't attack; the last thing I wanted to do was hurt Fang. It was so easy for him right now, that I realized it couldn't be him. "What's a matter, Max? You don't love me anymore?" Fang 2 shot me a sick smile, closing in.
1. On Watch

**Yea Yea Yea HEY my fellow readers! If ur currently reading one of my other stories, ur probably hating my guts right now since I haven't updated. But ive run out of inspirational ideas to add to them, so they're put on hold at the moment. **

**As for THIS story, I hope u likey!**

**DIS: I will not repeat this stupid disclaimer. Do I sound like JP to u? I thought so. FIGURE IT OUT! ...**

**FAX ALERT! FAX LUVERS PLEASE REVIEW!**** ;D AND PS: THIS IS KINDA AROUND THE TIME OF **_**FANG**_** BUT LETS SAY DYLANS'S **_**SUICIDE**__** ATTEMPT**_ **WORKED AND HE DIED (SORRY MYLAN LOVERS) AND FANG NEVER LEFT AND THEY STAYED TOGETHER AND AKILA IS WITH DR. MARTINEZ.**

**SOWEE FOR DA RAMBLE. JUST A, UH, YA KNOW…FYI? HEHE. OK ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

I was up and awake in the matter of seconds. _But…what had been the cause of my wake? _I listened intently, only hearing the soft breathing of my flock. I relaxed a little, pausing to take a head count. (not including total, who was curled into Angel's side)

Me (one)….Two, three….four, five… Five.

I was starting to panic…. _FIVE..?_

Someone was missing, but who—

Something snapped on my right, _way too close_ to me.

So I did what my instincts tell me to do. I threw a roundhouse kick as hard as I could, but instead of feeling contact with another body, my foot was caught. Only one person can catch me that easily.

"Fang!" I whispered harshly. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

He chuckled and released my foot. "Max you have _got_ to relax. Go back to sleep."

"Yea, and _I _thought you were supposed to be on _watch_." I said, frowning. "Where…"

" Well, I WAS on watch. As for where did I go?" His expression was impassive and unreadable (a first for me!), making me narrow my eyes. To me, I could read him like a book. "Nowhere. Just for a walk."

I looked at him as if he had gone mad. _Fang? A WALK?_ I coughed to hide the laugh that was coming on. "O-kay, Fang—what_ever_ floats your boat…" I turned around to return to my spot, but stopped. "Just…please stay _closeby_. You know, when you're on—" I turned around to face him directly, but he wasn't there. "—watch.." I finished, lamely. I frowned in irritation, peering into the brush. "Fang?" I sighed in frustration and let it go_. I have to get away sometimes, too,_ I thought to myself.

I let it go and turned around only to, literally, run into Fang . "Jeez," I let out a breath in surprise. "You really _don't_ make a sound when you move, huh?" I looked up at him with a faint grin, remembering back at the E-House, and all the other times when he was able to sneak up on me.

He gave me a smirk and placed a hand on my waist. I blushed as he leaned down, thinking he was gonna kiss me. (Yes folks, we were dating. I had finally stopped running away. Insert shocking gasps here…) I was about to close the inch gap we had between us, but in a flash, he had his face next to my ear instead. "Nah... I guess I don't, hm?" He whispered. My eyebrows shot up in surprise; Fang's behavior right now is just…gosh! This was definitely a _romantic_ side of Fang I have never seen before!

I blushed again and turned my head to look at him. "I-I, um, F-Fang…?" I shook my head and looked off to the side, embarrassed at my stuttering.

Fang chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed. You're cute when you stutter."

That only made me blush even more and continue to look away. When I was sure I had my voice under control, I met his gaze and asked, "Are you feeling okay? You're acting strange."

"What, I can't get a little close with my girlfriend?" He smirked and leaned down, moving his hand to the small of my back and pulling me closer so I _had_ to look up at him.

"Mmmm." I smiled. _Girlfriend._ Still not used to that. "Well," I teased him and pulled away so that we had two large feet of distance. I placed my hands on my hips. "first, tell me where you went."

He chuckled and closed the two feet of distance between us, taking my left hand, and placing one of his on my waist before _actually_ kissing me this time. And lemme tell you, it was quite possibly the _most_ passion I've felt in a while. Well, seeing as he and I haven't had much alone time.

And then just as he pulled away I felt something cold attached around my wrist. I looked down in surprise to find a silver bracelet with blue charm shaped as a pair of wings. "As much as I dislike jewelry, I think….that maybe this isn't so bad."

"So bad?" he said, mocking hurt.

I looked back up at him and laughed, reaching up and pulling his head closer for another kiss. "Thank you. I love it."

His eyes seemed to light up. "So, does this explain where I was at?"

I pursed my lips, pretending to consider it. He growled at me and I laughed. "Eh, sort of. But…why the sudden gift?"

Fang gave me his signature smirk as he put an arm around me shoulders, leading me back to the flock. "I had that especially made for you. Supposed to come in last week, during your sixteenth birthday. But you know how slow things are these days. Your mom called me yesterday, and this was my only chance to get it. So—" he placed two hands on my shoulders. "Happy _late_ birthday. And I hope you forgive me."

"Aw, Fang…" I gave him a hug, ignoring the fact that Fang would never ask for forgiveness. "I forgive your stupid ass," I said, glancing up at him as he looked down at me with amusement.

"Hey…" Iggy groaned off to the side. "Keep it down _lovebirds_, we still have few hours til we gotta get a move on."

I smirked and ignored him. Fang gave me a quick peck on the cheek before leaping up into the tree above me, settling on a branch and telling me, "Goodnight Max."

I whispered a "Goodnight" before laying down for an actual night's sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, okay so I haven't gotten to the plot of the story yet, but I decided to start it off with quick bit of FAXness. Mm. yum. (teehee!)<strong>

**Anyway, I decided to take a new turn in my writing. Instead of building the story in a few chapters, I decided that that didn't work too well cuz ya'll REVIEW so late. So, maybe, I thought if I start off the story quick, then maybe I'll get some FEEDBACK sooner! ^-^**

_**SO MY PROMISE TO YOU, action next chapter!**_

**Is it possible to earn a teeny weeny 5 reviews for this purrrty chapter? **

**Thank you guys!~* I really do appreciate it!  
><strong>

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**REVIEWWW! :D **

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

** \/ **

**REVIEWS=UPDATES! :P**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. Fang meets Fang

**OKAY! Thanks for all the reviews! (even if it was a short chapter!) oh, fyi-I do LONG chapters most of the time. :P sorry to keep yall waiting…a DAY. ;]**

**Thank you so so much for the big fat 10 reviews! ^_^ u guys r awwwsome.**

**Shoutouts to:**** JealousMindsThinkAlike, Xx-ThisSucks-xX **(ROFL. LUVD ur comment. "Okay, Virtual party at my house! Dylan's suicidal!" ahaha) **Kalianna Loralei ,** **Alexandyne, no name **(Im sorry to hear my AN's are annoying..*cough. FYI, ppl usually say 'please REVIEW', because every author wants some feedback!) **Juliaodom, updatify (**ur actually reviewer numba 7. Hehe. Gratzi!)**,** **I lOvE gIrAfFeS **(actually reviewer number 8. And bambi eyes to you, too! :D)**, NothingLastForever (**Aw. Gratzi 4 da compliment. I like the idea too.! Haha)**, someone who didn't leave a name (**LOL. I luv thee too. Haha)

***********GUYS! I'LL BE DOING Q&A now****! So in response to JULIAODOM, no there is not a different side of Fang, but you're close! *******

**XD I love to hear what you guys think is happening, so really….dont hold back! LOL JK. ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Fang ****2's**** POV**

I smirked as I watched Max sleep. She is so _out of it_ with Fang. She never even knew the difference between her poor excuse of a _lover,_ and ME.

However, I am shocked to see that Fang is doing such a _terrible_ job! I wonder when he last spent some time with her. I mentally praised myself when I remembered how much she _enjoyed_ my romantic side. I bet FANG never gave her that. I grinned. This is too simple; I may as well have some fun…

Max would _easily_ fall for me. Soon the flock would be out of the way, and Itex shall have the most powerful weapon in the world: Max. That is, once she learns her new power…from me, of course.

_~Time skip~_

When I was sure that Max had fallen asleep, I hopped over to the next tree, jumping to the ground lightly. I could've blinked my way down, like I did earlier with Max, but decided against it. (A/N: Blinking's a power….described later)

I ran deeper into the forest and met up with the other seven sent from Itex. They were, simply put, created for the same purpose as the Erasers and the Flyboys and the M-Geeks and all the other failures—to take out the flock. Itex calls them Arbalests. So far, we've had 100% success.

I grinned at my team and pulled out my cell, speed-dialing the Director.

"_Fang_. Is everything according to plan?" He asked.

"Sir, of _course_! It'll be over in no time. Though, with all due respect, is it not safe to speak of my real name over the phone? I assure you this line is secure." I frowned in confusion; I'm a clone built for taking out Maximum Ride, and _solely_ for that purpose. They didn't program me to _know_ much more.

"You were _born_ to look like Fang. And right now you are taking his place. What more reason is there? You must get used to being addressed as who you currently are. Is that understood?"

_No. _"Yes, sir."

"Now—how did your…_debut _with Max go?"

I smirked. "She's pretty much wrapped around my finger. Such a _shame_ what we have isn't real. Fang's a lucky man."

I hear the Director chuckle on the other end. "Yes, _you are_, my boy. Now…in a few hours, you are to continue with the plan. Introduce _Bane_ to the flock."

"_Gladly,_ sir." _Click. _The line went dead as he hung up.

I chuckled at the current sight in front of me. A few Arbalests roamed about, gathering their weapons. Two held our current catch before me, a black bag over his head. I decided the time was right to come up and introduce myself.

He was struggling, trying to get out of the Arbalests' hold. "Fang. It's such a _pleasure_ to meet you," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>FANG's POV<strong>

I. am. so. STUPID!

_Flashback- late, late, late last night._

_I knew I was supposed to be on watch. But I really did have to get that present for Max…and besides, she'd forgive me._

_So here I was, on my way back into the forest with Max's present. I winced, remembering how she wasn't very fond of jewelry, but hopefully, she'll love it._

_I had just reentered the forest when I was attacked. After a few minutes (of punching, kicking, getting myself wacked across the mouth and jabbed in the ribs) I realized it was useless to fight them; two had hold of my arms and shoved me down onto my knees. "At least tell me who you are." I growled._

_I saw a dark figure emerge from the trees in front of me. As he approached, I realized that….that he looked…_exactly_ like me._

…_._

…_HELL no._

_He just smirked and said, "Introductions later, my friend. I have a _girlfriend_ to surprise!" he reached into my pocket and took the bracelet, where he attached something onto the back of the charm. _

_At first I was shocked to hear his voice…as if _I, myself,_ was talking. Then the meaning of his words hit me—_

Max_._

"_Touch her, and I will kill you myself," I snarled._

"_Oh Fang, I'm not going to _hurt_ her…yet. It's far too early for that. I'm simply going to take your place." my clone said._

_As he turned around to leave, I tried to contact Angel. But suddenly Fang 2 was all up in my grill, saying, "I wouldn't try that if I were you. Lucky for me, telepathy is one power I can intercept and block; that's one difference between YOU and ME. So. _Don't_. try it." He growled in my face. _

_He stood and waved his hand at my captors. "Knock him out." _

_END FLASHBACK._

Boy, was I awake now. I struggled under my black bag (just to piss off my captors) and thought, _if he hurt Max…or _any_ of the flock, I'll make his death _slow_ and _painful_…_

I was currently fantasizing the many ways I could kill the guy when the black bag was finally lifted. I stared at my clone with hate as he said, "Fang. It's such a _pleasure_ to meet you."

I narrowed my eyes. "Wish I could say the same."

He just smirked and picked at his nails. _How GAY..._ If I wasn't in enemy hands I would've laughed in his face. "I'd just thought you'd like to know Max _loves_ the gift. As well as me, I might add."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "What do you mean…_you…"_

He laughed. Not in the _AHAHAHAHAH THAT'S SO HILARIOUS _way, but in the _OH you stupid, stupid boy!_ type of way. "I'll be straightforward with you, _Fang…_ Have you ever noticed how Max tastes…..like _peaches_? Oh, and _strawberries_ too.…Mm-mm…a _very_ nice combination, indeed." This caught me so off-guard that I think I stopped breathing.

No…no WAY.

Max… kissed him?

No—no, _he_ kissed_ her._ "You—_son of a __**BITCH**__!" _I yelled at him, ignoring the wind picking up. I lunged forward, totally out for his blood; the two Arbalests that were restraining me immediately pulled me back with full force.

Fang 2 laughed once again, right in my face. "I must say, she enjoyed my little bit of _romance_, too. Didn't even know the difference between you…and me."

"That's a _lie!"_ I spat. The wind suddenly picked up and Fang 2 was thrown off balance for a split second.

He grinned and came back to stand in front of me. "Fang, keep your powers under _control!_ Is this a very touchy subject?"

His comment amount powers briefly made me stop and think, _What_—_the _wind? I thought. I _did_ _that_?

No. I can't listen to what he's saying. "You—you're crazy. And once I get out of this, you are a _dead man!_" I snarled.

He sighed, rolled his eyes and made a motion with his hand. "Shut him up," he ordered. "Take him back to Headquarters."

I was able to yell for a few more seconds before an Arbalest swung their machine gun hard, coming painfully into the back of my neck and knocking me out.

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV<strong>

**MAX! **Angel was screaming in my head, making me bolt up in my sleep.

_Ow, GOD Angel, what's up with you? _Seriously, brain attacks from the Voice was bad enough, and I was soooo greatful when the last one was over; the _last_ thing I need is an eight year old screaming in my head.

**Max, get up! Get up, get up, get UP!**

I lazily did what she said and sat up, shaking my head to force my eyes open. It must be about… 5 in the morning?

"Morning, Maxie." I went cross-eyed as my vision focused on the machine gun, two inches away from my face held by an…._Eraser? _No way.

"WHOA." I immediately shot myself as far back as I could go, slamming my back hard into the tree behind me. My attacker was clad in all black with a hood over his face, so I couldn't tell if I was right or not about the Eraser-thing.

I stood up and looked around… "What...the _hell?" _

Turns out I was right. _Boy _was there _Erasers;_ Iggy was pinned to the forest floor by two Erasers, Gazzy and Angel were screaming with anger, held by their own Erasers, and I noticed Nudge was stuck in my position—an Eraser with a gun cornering her.

I also noticed Fang was missing. _Not AGAIN…._"Where—is—Fang." I demanded. Hopefully, I sounded threatening.

The one in front of me jabbed his gun forward, making me halt. I grit my teeth hard. "Ah, ah, ah! I thought you wanted to stay andplay with me, Maxie."

I snorted. "You _fail_ at poetry, buddy. And I don't hang around _failures._ You know…like _you_? Momma told me they can be bad-_influences!"_ with the last word, I hit the floor and kicked out his legs, making him fall hard. I stood up and pulled the machine gun towards me, where I placed a firm foot on it. I took out my own gun ( a simple silver handgun ) , not trusting HIS weapon, and cocked it, aiming at his face as I looked down on him.

"You _really_ don't wanna play hero right now, Max." He gestured towards my flock. I didn't waver, holding the gun steady. "You know what? FINE. You win this time, Max." now THAT surprised me. I lowered it an inch, watching him stand up and spit off to the side.

"I don't believe you," I said quietly.

He gave a dry laugh before giving a wave of his hand. The Erasers holding my flock released them, growling in disappointment. "Believe it, honey."

He slowly walked backwards, away from me. He smirked and jerked his hand. The gun below my foot disappeared, making me gasp as my foot hit the floor. I grit my teeth hard as I saw he'd gotten his weapon back. "What— is Itex desperate enough to bring back _Erasers? _And now ya'll have telekinesis or something." I narrowed my eyes and kept a very, very tight grip on my gun.

He chuckled and raised a hand. I lifted my gun again, unsure of what they were doing until all seven of them dropped their hoods. My new buddy dropt his as well, but he had a black mask covering half his face… so identifying him was out of the picture.

_That's_ when I realized…. "You—you're not…Erasers." They looked like regular humans…but, obviously, with a few powers or so.

The one that I dealt with before smirked and pulled his hood back up. " No, no we're not. Call them Arbalests. And call me-" he disappeared.

I was suddenly brought to my knees when he appeared behind me, pulling my arms roughly behind my back. "Call me Bane." He yanked at my arms harder. "What I did just now? That power's called _blinking,_ Maxie."

"Do—_not—_call—me—_Maxie!" _I hissed through clenched teeth.

"I'll call you what I want… _Maxie."_ He pulled harder and I bit down on my cheek, trying not to show any weakness. _Pain is just a message, pain is _just _a message….! _I thought.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy." I said sourly.

Bane pushed me forward and I stumbled, catching myself so I didn't face plant. "Ya know…" I stood slowly and glared daggers at him. "I've always hated the name _Bane_. Sounds like you're a momma's boy."

He just smirked. _Huh. Didn't even _faze_ the guy… _I frowned. _"Whatever helps ya sleep at night, Maxie." _ He did NOT just mock me!

I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it with a snap when I saw him disappear. This time I was ready when I turned around and found him directly in front of me.

"We'll be in touch, Max." Bane gave me a smile and stepped back with his group before _blinking—_disappearing from my sight. The rest surprised me when they all spread big, black wings and shot into the sky at about 100 miles an hour.

"Well—" Iggy groaned. "He was right…he _did_ leave…"

"REPORT, guys!" I yelled.

"I'm fine." Ig was sprawled out on his back, breathing heavy.

"Same," Gazzy and Nudge called.

"My tail hurts…" I heard Total mutter.

"Total, hush." I said.

"I'm okay," Angel said. "But Max…that Bane guy…he kept thinking about how we had powers…? Do—do you think that maybe…we can do other stuff too?"

I looked down at her and sighed. "I dunno Ange…maybe we—"

"It's true."

I gasped as I saw Fang slowly enter the clearing. "Fang!" I immediately went up to him and he gave me a reassuring hug.

"I'm fine." He said as we all joined in the center of the clearing. "They grabbed me while I was on watch. Sorry, guys." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Knocked me out, too."

I pursed my lips. "At least they didn't take you."

"What did you mean, Fang, when you said, "it's true" ?" Nudge asked.

"The power…thing. It's true. I heard them talking—" he winced. "about it… All I know is that we all have a power…besides the ones we already have. Bane kept saying something about fire, water, wind—"

"Earth, light and electricity?" Angel finished. We just stared at her. "That's another thing I was about to tell you, Max. Bane's mind was full of thoughts about how he'd like you to learn your power." She frowned at that thought, as did I. _Why would he want that, if he and I are enemies?_ "He underestimates you right now, and—apparently—he can't wait til both of you are evenly matched."

"Ex_cuse_ me?" That little bastard. Next time I see him, he's up for one _heck_ of a battle. I stood. "I'm sorry—this is all _crazy_. There is no way in _hell_ that anyone can control…_fire_ or _wind_, or anything else you two just mentioned." I turned to find Fang staring at me in shock. "I'm sorry Fang, but I just don't believe any of it right now. It's—like _magic_. Which, does _not_ exist."

"Well, technically, _we're_ not supposed to exist either," I heard Nudge mutter.

"Show her, Fang," Angel told him. I raised an eyebrow at him in question.

Fang sighed. "I…I can…sort of…control wind," he muttered quietly.

I couldn't help it. I laughed dryly. "You—You've _got_ to be kidding me! That's just—"

"At least—" Fang interrupted me, raising a hand. A gust of wind hit me in the face, making me blink rapidly in surprise. "—hear me out?" he gave me a hopeful look. I nodded, even if I was _very_ confused.

Looking around, I noticed everyone was also confused by Fang's little display.

Iggy shook his head. "Quite a breeze there, Fang. Care to explain?" He actually looked a little suspicious of Fang.

Then again, I totally didn't believe it. So I guess I'm not one to judge.

"The first time I used it, I almost got myself killed. So, I vowed never to use it again. And _yes—"_ Fang said pointedly, seeing Iggy about to interrupt. "this was all before we became a flock. I was still young…so I had no idea how to use it. I still don't, but…" he trailed off and frowned, looking off to the side.

"Is…that true?" I asked, looking at him.

He nodded slowly.

I trusted Fang. I trusted him with my life. So…I think I can trust him with this.

"Are you sure they weren't _feeding_ you this information?" Iggy asked.

Fang's face blanked, like his usual, impassive self. "No. I'm not sure. They could've been, but then again…how do you explain, you know, the wind…stuff…" No one responded to that.

"Well," I said, breaking the silence with a sigh. "If we figure out who can do what, and then how to use it...then we may just be able to take out Itex."

"I got some of that covered." Fang said. "Bane's convinced that you, Max, have fire. And with two of those elements down, I think we could figure out who can do what."

"HE may be convinced, but I'M not. Especially about the fire. Its just STUPID!" I said, irritated.

I jumped when little teeny sparks danced on my fingertips; they burned out a split second later. "_Hell _no. Tell me I didn't just do that."

"That was—" Gazzy started. He looked a little out of it; dazed, even. "…AWESOME!" He broke into a full out grin.

I slapped my forehead in defeat. _When will they realize that there is absolutely NO WAY we were created with these _freakin magic _powers? _

"It's not magic, Max," Angel said, reading my mind. "the whitecoats did so many things to us when we were at the school."

"Yea, Max! And why are you blowing this off so fast?" Gazzy asked with a frown.

"We're old enough now to see some powers appearing—Angel with her load, Gazzy and mimicking, Ig and his freak color thing—" Nudge started.

"HEY!" Iggy sat up in protest.

"—me and my magnet-thingy and computer hacking, Fang with invisibilty, you with your superspeed and Voice…"

"OKAY, Nudge, gotcha!" I finally said. _You and your motor-mouth…._ I silently added.

"And the talking dog," Nudge added quickly.

"Canine-AMERICAN!" Total huffed and trotted over to the base of a tree where he plopped down.

I sighed. "I'm not…comepletely blowing it off. It's just…I'm worried now—what with Itex's new Arbalests—that we may become way too reliant on these new powers. What if they're too much to handle, like what Fang said when he first got them?"

There was a brief pause of silence before Iggy said, "Then we do what we do best in our family; we handle it together, work like a team."

"All for one and all for all," Nudge said softly with a grin.

"This family won't fall apart, Max, if that's what you're afraid of." Ah, Fang. Reads me like a book.

Total trotted over and put his paw in the air, sniffling. "Such a sweet moment…oh, _c'mon_ gang!" he sniffled some more.

I laughed and placed my fist over his, watching as the rest of my family followed suit.

"Fang? You with us?" Gazzy said when he noticed Fang wasn't in the pile.

Fang just nodded and put his on top.

I wasn't quite sure about this power thing yet, and I knew deep inside, this would somehow end up biting me back in the butt.

Aren't I assuring?

* * *

><p><strong>You can assure ME, the author, by reviewing! XD<br>**

**Can the reviews hit the big number 16 or 17? **

**Let's see.**

**:P thnx guys, I ADORE ur comments. :P**

**PS: Im sorry for those who hate all the powers and abilities. I'm trying to avoid the magical view, for those of u who dislike those stories. It was a little hard to introduce it, but I promise next chapter FAX and MORE action and I'm pretty sure I'll be able to pull through. **

**Stick with me?**

**PS: VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR WHOEVER GUESSES WHOS GOT WHAT POWER (BESIDES MAX AND FANG)**

**PPS: SORRY IF THIS ENDING IS CRAPPY, IM SUPPOSED TO BE ASLEEP! (SHH! DONT TELL!))) ^-^  
><strong>

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	3. Knowing Your Greatest FEAR

**OMFG SERIOUSLY? I WAS NOT GOING FOR THE KIND, NICE FANG 2 PERSONA. =_= o well. Thank you to **_**NothingLastForever**_** for pointing that out! :D **

_**~*SHOUTOUTS! You guys were frickin AWESOME; this is probably my most successful story yet. ^-^**_

_**THANKS TO= **_**szynkaiboczek**** (x2), ****JealousMindsThinkAlike,****Kalianna Loralei**** (luv reading ur comments!), no name**, **NothingLastForever****, ****TheFifthCharmedOne**** , ****Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride**,**and ****Janxi. **

**~***_**THE VIRTUAL COOKIE GOES TO::::::::: **_**Actually all three people who guessed gets a cookie. THANKS to no name, who got Angel and Nudge right; ****Kalianna Loralei****, you got Angel right too. And you **_**sorta**_** got Iggy. ****TheFifthCharmedOne! ****You also got Angel right (WOW is she THAT easy?) and you got Iggy. CONGRATULATIONS! Enjoy the cookies. ;]**

**LASTLY, **_** Q & A: **_**Kalianna Loralei asked me: **Quick question totally not related to this at all, what would you say to white chocolate sponge cake? **Umm LOLOL WOW VERY unrelated. But funny. XD And I think that sounds rreallly good. I ADORE white chocolate, and sponge cake is awesome, so why not? :P (BTW did I mention how cool ur name is? Vewy pwetty. Rolls right off my tongue.)**

**FLOCKGRL~OUT! **

* * *

><p>ൿ◌ൿ◌ൿ◌ൿ◌ൿ<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FPOV<strong>

I woke up with a searing headache. I groaned, keeping my eyes shut as if that would take away all my pain. _Yeah, right. Like that ever happens_, I thought.

"Get up, you stupid boy."

I could tell that whoever was talking stood a few feet away, but it sounded to me as if they were yelling in my ear. So I opened my eyes, flinching away from the blinding white light above me, said in a raspy voice, "Piss off, buddy," and shut my eyes again.

That seemed to infuriate him further. "And you vill _not talk to me _like zat!"I recognize that voice! I remember, a couple years back, when the Gazzy mimicked the old man saying "I vill now destroy de Snickuhs bahs!" **(Maximum Ride: Book 3)**

That actually made me chuckle. So I reopened my eyes, turning my head to the annoying source of this peachy conversation. "I think I'll settle for simply 'not talking to you' if that's okay." He narrowed his eyes like a cat; and I think he was trying to glare at me. "Aw, Ter Borcht, don't crumple your face like that; you'll only get uglier!" As you can see, I obviously tried Max's tactics: annoy the bad guys til they want to leave the room.

Ter Borcht only took a long, deep breath and recomposed his (fugly) face. "Vhatever you are doing vill not work. I haf only come to inform you of your meeting with ze Director."

I snorted, just to irritate him. "Well, as you can see, Borch-y, I'm a little tied up—" I gestured to the shackles around my wrists and ankles. "—so that ain't happen'n any time soon."

I could tell that he started fuming again—mentally, at least.

Suddenly, a half shrieking-half crackling sound filled the air, making Ter Borcht yell out in surprise. He frowned and nodded his head slowly. I heard a buzzing and realized Borcht was getting directions from someone through an earpiece. CHEATER!

"Ze Director wants to see you. _Now_. _Move."_ He demanded.

"No." I simply stated.

"You really _are_ stupid, aren't you ? Don't you vant to know ze latest vith your girlvriend?" I thought I saw him smirk, but it disappeared when he looked at my expression.

That made me stop. _Damn you, Director; Damn the whole friggin Itex chain… "_Fine."I ground out. Maybe I could get some info on the flock, put together a plan.

I tried to memorize the way as the two Arbalests 'escorted' me, but there were way too many turns. My freak-bird-genes, however, were telling me that we moved into the East End of the building from the West; so I made a mental note—just incase I just _happened_ to get free and wanted to say hello to the Director.

We eventually entered one section of the building where _everything_ was steel. We passed the occasional window, through which we could see people screaming in fancy chairs or strapped to tables where a person in a white coat stood over them. I suppose they're running pretty important (and painful) tests, seeing as all the doors on this floor were bolted tightly from the outside. A big steel arm lay across the front of each door, and was clearly attached on either end.

We finally stopped at one of these specially sealed doors, at which Ter Borcht placed his hand on the hand scanner next to it. A bright green light scanned his hand before blinking, then turning off. A robotic voice stated "Roland Ter Borcht, Access Granted" before the big steel arm across the door lifted and folded itself on the right as the door slid open. Ter Borcht smirked and walked in first. The door immediately started to slide shut, fast, but Ter Borcht pressed a code into a keypad next to the door and it slid back open again.

I smirked as the Arbalests hauled me into the room. I snuck a glance at the keypad:

1 2 3  
>+ abc def<p>

4 5 6  
>ghi jkl mno<p>

7 8 9  
>pqr stuv wxyz<p>

_Just like a phone. _Good. Then if my ears were correct, he entered _4 8 3 9,_ then _1 3. _Hm. _Itex…. Plus three? _Really? _How unoriginal… _

The Arbalests threw me into a chair in the center of the room and then left. Ter Borcht sat in a chair next to me and sneered, "Don't think ze Director vill be any more tolevant for your attitude van _I _ haf been…"

I ignored him, seeing as I already met Marian Janssen. I can deal with her.

I took the opportunity to observe my surroundings. We were seated in the only two available chairs in the room, besides another comfy-looking, cushioned, brown leather chair that sat against the wall in front of me; The wall also had two windows. In between the comfy-chair and me was a fat, steel (surprise, surprise) table with a computer on the desktop.

To the left was another steel door. The walls bordering it were covered with papers messily tacked in random places, framed documents, and glass cabinets with colorful, labeled vials.

To the right was the _normal_ side of the room, with two steps leading down, opening up into the area. There was a white circle carpet, on top of which sat a white sofa in the shape of a half-circle. In front of the sofa was a glass table (GASP! NO STEEL? _Shocker_.) with a big bucket-of something. Lastly, in front of the table, a ginormous flat screen TV was mounted on the wall.

My inspection of the room was cut short as I heard the door to my left slide open. To my surprise a guy that looked around 18 entered the room, clothed in all black. He had white hair, _obviously_ dyed; the very tips, and a couple strands of hair, were kept a dark black. It was kind of long like mine, but he had paler skin. His eyes are what shocked me—you could see the whites just fine, but the irises (colored part) were black. Not even dark brown, just black. _ And I thought my eyes were dark… _I couldn't even see his pupils!

Other than his eyes, and white hair, he looked like a _regular_ guy—not someone that wanted to kill my flock and rule the world.

"_Fang!_ It's so nice to finally meet you." He walked into the room and plopped into the comfy chair. "As you probably know, I am the Director here at Itex."

"You. _You're_ the Director." I stated it doubtfully. "You're, what, my age?"

He smirked and leaned back. "I'm only 19, true, but look at the life I'm living!—" he gestured to the room around him as if it were made of gold. Besides the tacky wall covered in papers, I guess it wasn't _bad._

I was going to keep my trap shut, but curiosity got the better of me. "What happened to Marian?"

He chuckled. And it didn't sound very happy-go-lucky, either. More….dark. Unpleasant. "Oh, Marian decided to take leave..._earlier_ than expected. It was sudden, really. I don't quite know where she's at right now." _Liar_.

I decided to get this over with. "What do you want…" I trailed off, not knowing how to address him. I absolutely refuse to call him 'Director" or "sir."

"I have many names. Just stick with 'Director' if you know what's good for you." He smirked.

Cocky son of a bitch.

He folded his hands on the desk before telling me to have a seat and 'make yourself comfortable' over on the sofa.

So as I got up, perfectly cool about it 'til my buddy ROLAND, here, decided to escort me—roughly grabbing my arms, making me stumble as he dragged me towards the white sofa.

Something caused me to shudder and stiffen, and the next thing I knew, Ter Borcht's grip was gone. It was so sudden and unexpected that it pushed me forward. I leaned against a wall and turned around. If it wasn't for my whole "emotionless- rock" persona, then my jaw would've hit the floor. Let's just say my eyes widened a teeeennyyyy bit.

I had turned around just as the Director held Ter Borcht suspended in the air. Ter Borcht was thrown against the far wall, and he was clawing at his head, yelling, "_Stop! Make it Stop! _ I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The Director had his hand up, and it looked like he was tuning out. He looked scary; like, scarier than _me_ scary. And I can be pretty scary. His eyes—previously with whites and black irises—were now 100% BLACK. Both of his eyes; _ All black._ No white. As if someone poured fresh, black paint in his eyes.

I looked back at Ter Borcht. He was still screaming, voice cracking as it ran out. He lay, tired, against the wall. When he opened his eyes, I noticed that he, too, had black eyes. I lowered my sight to the ground. This was too… cruel. Disgusting to watch.

The Director finally lowered his hand, and his eyes returned to their normal black-with-white. I looked at Ter Borcht, and his eyes were back to their color—only he was groaning on the floor.

The Director turned to me and gave me a sick smile. "We treat our guests, such as you, with the utmost respect. You know better than that, Ter Borcht." Ter Borcht obviously didn't answer, but he twitched on the floor and was able to force a half-nod.

The Director gave another 'smile.' "Good. I _suppose_you've learned your mistake." Turning to me, he asked, "Has he treated you properly?"

_No. _But I wasn't that stupid. I'm not going to irritate him further. So I settled with an unstable, "Sure…"

He clasped his hands together in delight (weirdo…). "Excellent! I'm happy to hear you two are becoming friends!" He waved at me, signaling me to follow as he walked pass me, down the steps into the TV area. "Come, come!"

_This guy must be mental. _ "Excuse me for asking, but did you say you were _19_?" **(A/N: Max, Fang Iggy= 16, Nudge=13, Gaz=10, Angel=8. I think I forgot to mention that. Oh, and ****FANG** **and ****ANGEL**** haven't happened. I hated their endings. :[ )  
><strong>  
>"Yes, Fang. I know. I've come so far!"<p>

He's getting weirder by the second.

He patted the sofa next to him and we sat down, me at one end, as far away from him as possible. I noticed a bottle in the bucket of ice and two fancy glasses next to it.

He popped open the bottle and poured a blood-red drink into one of the glasses. "Would you like some wine, Fang? I had it imported from Italy."

WINE? Can we say 'under-age drinking'? I carefully shook my head, knowing this guy's got a temper. And that he'll probably drug it my drink, anyway.

He sighed, showing disappointment (not that I care). "Alright, fine then. I can tell you want to talk business." He paused to sip his wine. "I need you're help Fang."

"No."

He looked amused. "See, here's the thing, Fang. I'm not asking. This is more of a _demand_ than a favor or…request."

I stayed silent.

"We need more information on your flock, how they—and you—act. We must make sure that Fang is _flawless_."

I grit my teeth. "_I'm _Fang."

He chuckled and set his wine on the table. "You poor, poor thing. You're confused, aren't you? We plan on replacing you, Fang, with a much more _improved_ Fang. Think of yourself as…older news. We only need you now for your information.

"Now, will you help us?"

"Hell. No." I said sternly. Of course not! He's insane. I'd never risk the safety of my Flock.

His face turned cold. "You _have_ to do things the hard way, don't you? Well fine. _So be it."_

He got up and sat right next to me. I wanted to move, but his eyes—damn them to hell—they kept me in place. They started shifting—the black irises turning into slits…like eyes of a cat. That somehow held me in place.

"You want to know my powers, don't you? Think you can take me out with your pathetic _wind_ powers? You don't even know how to use them!" he growled.

He blinked, his cat-like eyes staying the same.

"I'll tell you Fang, but only because you are weak, and you couldn't protect a fly. I can teleport, only within a two-mile radius. I can—at my own will—freeze someone as I search for their greatest fear. It's called _Hypnotic Suggestion._" He chuckled. "The Suggestion part _obviously_ being Fear. You do feel it, don't you?"

Now that I don't have anything to do but sit still, I did feel it. It felt like frost, climbing up my spine; like my nerves were going haywire. "Fear?" I gave a dry laugh. "Hate to disappoint you, but I don't have a greatest fear."

He smirked. "Everybody has a greatest fear, Fang. Let's find out yours, shall we? Now _sit. still_…" His eyes reformed and turned all black. Once again, some unknown force made me look into his eyes.

Let me tell you, it HURT. It really, really did. I had to bite back a scream.

At first, I couldn't sense anything. As if everything else became dull.

He waved a hand in front of my face, and then the pain hit me.

It came in quick waves; weak at first, then growing stronger each second. It spread from the backs of my eyes, making me squeeze them shut. Then it went to my head, to my entire body. As if my body was crumbling from the inside.

Black and white flashes of Max appeared in my mind.

Max sleeping;

Max, smiling at me;

Max laughing with the Flock, the sound ringing in my ears;

Max and I, lying under the stars;

Max and I kissing…

Then it all turned horrible. Gruesome, bloody sights.

I saw Max with her brain attack as she fell out of the sky;

I saw Max on the beach with her arm cut open, bleeding all over the sand from trying to take the chip out;

And then some unfamiliar scenes:

Max getting shot.

Max getting stabbed.

Max strangled.

And then an image of her lying lifeless in front of me, eyes and face void of any possible life. In other words, Max _dead._

Flashes of pain hit me again, and I think I yelled out in pain. Subconsciously, I knew I was grabbing at my hair, in my failed attempt to make it stop.

The pain eventually ebbed away and soon I could feel my body again. I noticed I went from sitting back comfortably to leaning forward, head in my hands, fingers curled. I may've even been close to tears.

"So it seems," I heard The Director say. "your greatest fear… is of your girlfriend."

That made me lean back against the couch and reply weakly, "I'm not afraid of Max. You're _wrong_."

"I'm right. You're afraid of losing Max. " I see him looking into his hand, eyes shut. "She's most important to you, and yet you fear that you may not be able to protect her, that you may lose her, and that she will _die."_

Now he's just getting under my skin. "_Stop it!"_ I yelled, my fist slamming into the couch. "That's none of your business!"

He crossed his legs, grinned, and sat back. "So it's true! The Great Fang has a fear!" He laughed. "Well, Fang, you know I'm right. So, will you provide us with the correct information? Or will I have to make that fear come true? Trust me, I've done it before. I'll give you a demonstration one of these days."

_He better not use _Max_ for that '_demonstration_.' _I mentally growled.

I didn't have much of a choice. Either I refuse—and they not only _murder_ Max in front of me, but they'd probably kill me and Flock as well—_OR_ I be their new informant. I let out a breath in anger, as I found no other way out of this. "Fine. I'll feed you your damn information."

He smirked triumphantly, taking another sip of his wine. I slightly hoped he would get drunk, fall over and die. "Excellent! You made the right choice, Fang!" He entered a code into the remote in front of him and said, "I'll call up two Arbalests to escort you back to your new room." New room? Greeat. Now I have to memorize the hallways all over again.

"Wait," I said, remembering something. "I want to know the latest with the Flock." Ter Borcht had mentioned something about that earlier.

"Clever one, you are. Alright. I suppose it wouldn't hurt." He clicked the television on and I had an aerial view of my Flock in the woods, right where I left them. "We have an invisible drone that we navigate manually from here. I think I planted in a tree, last I checked."

The drone zoomed in on Gazzy. He kept staring up at the sky, I think at the sun, with this constipated look on his face. He finally plopped down with frustration.

Angel was frowning at a puddle of water. Next to her, Nudge was furiously rubbing her hands together, tongue sticking out and eyebrows scrunched together in concentration.

Iggy kept pausing by various plants and trees, placing a hand on them, shaking his head and moving on.

I felt like I was stabbed when I saw that _imposter_ with his arms around Max. He looked like he was teaching her something—standing behind her, moving her arms with his hands.

She nodded, trying a movement with her hands, and then made a cute frown when she failed.

Fang 2 laughed and pulled her hands back with his. I watched as he moved her aside, then he stepped back with one foot, body turned forward to his other foot. His hands were cupped to the side, as if holding a ball, and I saw something shift inside them. He thrust his hands forward and I think _wind_ flew forward. It flat out hit Nudge and her curly hair was tangled. She yelled something and frantically tried to flatten her hair.

The Director clicked the TV off. "That's enough for today. Don't worry, I'll show you more. Once you tell me something useful."

Two Arbalests, which I didn't hear come in, snatched me up by my arms and hauled me away; the image of Fang 2 using what I now know is definitely _my_ power still burned fresh in my mind.

* * *

><p>ൿ◌ൿ◌ൿ◌ൿ◌ൿ<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! Im pretty sure u guys r pissed at me for not updating in a month, but school has been hectic, and I have State Testing this week and next week! So if there's no homework, I guarantee and update this week! That's a PROMISE! :D<strong>

**Please review, I ADORE (lol ****Janxi****) hearing ur thoughts! **

**AND I NEED HELP FROM YOU GUYS! Answer me this:**

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME THE NAME **_**YOU THINK**_** BEST FITS THE DIRECTOR: White hair with black strands and tips, Eyes with Black Irises, and freaky fear-knowing power. **_** I really need a name for him! I was going to give a name to the Director, but I thought 'nahhhh, I'll let you guys decide!' :) pick good one! **

**How about….32 reviews? And NAMES! Hellppp?**

\/  
>\

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	4. Contractors

_IM BAAAACCK! *cue the cheering!_

_Ok. Well, sad thing is instead of no homework during state testing, my teachers have been loading it on. :[ so that's pretty much my only excuse for not updating sooner. Yet here I am—typing on a Sunday night—just for you guys._

_**SHOUTOUTS**__!__ Thanks u guys. Specially to __**AnikaandAj**__** , **__**Kalianna Loralei**__and __**boxtoplad999**__ for suggesting names. :] and I cant forget,__**Janxi, XxDDxX, JealousMindsThinkAlike, CrazyNewbie,**__**Smileykiley, Omf,**__and__**boxtoplad999**__!_

_READ ON, PPL!_**  
><strong>ൿ◌ൿ◌ൿ◌ൿ◌ൿ

**MPOV**

"_HUH_?" I stared at Fang with a look that said _What-the-H-E-Double-Hockey-Sticks-have-you-been-smoking? _ "That made absolutely, positively no sense at all."

He frowned. Currently we were all trying to bring out our powers, figure out who has what. I had immediately been drawn to fire, as Fang was with wind (no DER). Only difference was that _he_ could already use his power. Totally unfair.

Apparently, Iggy was drawn to plants, so we figured his power was Earth. It made sense too; I mean, all he's got is his hearing…so he has _got_ to know a lot about the nature around him, right?

Nudge accidentally shocked Gazzy…so we think she's got electricity. I thought that it fit her 'lightning-fast' talking skills, and how she's so full of energy….like, well, electricity. And, well, electricity works pretty darn good with metal. She immediately asked Fang, the expert in this situation, "OooOooH! Can I shoot lightning? Or start a lightning storm! Ohmigosh, that would be so awesome! All the light and flashy bolts across the sky—can you believe it? It's—" and that's when Fang cut her off, telling her that electricity and lightning are related, but not the same. She then pouted, but eventually accepted it—now trying all these ways to create _some_ friction….such as now, as she sat across the clearing, furiously rubbing her hands together. Nothing much as another self-shock has happened.

Having our options of Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Electricity, and Light, all of us agreed Angel would most likely have water, since she can already talk to fish and breathe under water. Angel found the nearest puddle and is currently trying to make it move.

That left Gazzy with Light. He wasn't too enthused about that, complaining that "shining like a stupid sun is _girly_ stuff" and that "I should have a more _manly_ power!" That's when Fang told him that, "If you control Light, you can probably also control the Dark. Like shadows and stuff." It made sense; I mean, if you turned down all the lights in a room, what do you get? Well, 'shadows and stuff', as Fang had said. And this appealed to Gazzy more. So apparently Gazzy is now controller of Shadows and Light. Here he was, staring up into the sky at the sun with a horribly **constipated** look on his face. Kinda scary….he could 'let 'er rip' any second!

Fang, instead of improving his own powers, helped me try to bring out_ mine_. Hasn't worked so far.

He shook his head at me. "I didn't know it would be this difficult," he muttered under his breath. He came to stand behind me. "Let's try this instead. Copy my stance."

"Uh….um, okay…" I moved so that my left foot was in front of my right, and I faced forward to the front foot.

"Okay. Good. Now shift your weight onto your back foot—" he placed his hands on my waist and tilted my body. "—like that. And then focus on just your hands. Just concentrate, and focus on trying to make _something_ happen. Anything. It all starts in your head." He cupped his hands and placed them on his side—so I did the same.

Of course nothing happened for me. I frowned, after a few seconds of no success. Fang laughed at my expression. "Okay, just watch me for now." He took my hands and led me off to the side before repositioning himself. Within a few seconds, I saw a teeny ball-of what I suppose is wind-form inside of his hands.

It built up to the size of a tennis ball, then double the size, triple the size as his hands opened up more, still surrounding it. When it got to the size he wanted, , he thrust his hands forward and released, letting the ball fly forward. Unfortunately, he didn't quite aim, and the ball curved to the right where it smacked Nudge full on. Angel, next to her, burst into laughter, falling over on her butt. Nudge's hair was blown from its wavy ponytail into a tangled mess; she furiously tried to flatten it out, yelling out to Fang in protest. "Good hair doesn't come to everyone, Fang! Man, that took me forever to do! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR SOMEONE ELSE'S HAIR? WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!"

I thought that was rather sloppy for Fang, not really suiting his character—but whatever. It was still pretty funny. Gazzy and Iggy turned around, stopping what they were doing because of her outburst and Iggy gave Fang a thumbs up, making me crack up. Fang turned to me and said, "Well, I guess aim is a really big part of this whole process…"

I continued to laugh. "No shit, Sherlock."

ൿ◌ൿ◌ൿ◌ൿ◌ൿ

**Fang 2**

After that apparently "hilarious" event, they finally stopped laughing and got back to trying to bring out their powers. It was such a difficult task that I began to think that The Director may've been wrong about the entire thing; perhaps the flock _wasn't_ the group. Maybe Max _wasn't_ the person we were looking for.

I sighed. Guess there's no point in trying all this nonsense if we have to wait for the Eclipse anyway.

**HEY GUYS! Here's a little background info on the whole powers and abilities issue. I hope it clears some stuff up! Continuing on from Fang2's POV, though its kind of more of an explanation rather than his own thoughts. ^^**

Only a few _good_ people on Earth are given elemental powers, as well as the few _evil_. Of all the powers, Fire and Wind have been known to dominate them all, except for Hypnotic Suggestion…which happens to be the Director's ability.

Elemental Powers—Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Light/Shadow, and Electricity—are given to certain people chosen by the spirits: The Spirits of Fire, Spirits of Air, of water, etc. In some cases, there is a person of each element that is given power equal to (or greater than) that of the spirits themselves; basically, they can be as strong as the Spirits—people called Contractors.

If you haven't guessed by now, I am a Contractor of Wind. Technically, I'm a copy of the other Fang—so _he's_ the first one. But that doesn't mean I have any less power.

The Director sent me here to test Max's real power. Itex was connected to the Schools' branches before Max and her flock went ahead and blew them all to smithereens. Information was given to us that she may've been _the Fire Contractor,_ and rumor has it that Fire is able to dominate all other powers. So, you can see why this may become an issue. If she is against Itex, in is indefinite that she will cause our downfall.

So why am I training her? She could turn against us, yes, but we have a plan for that. The Director will soon have her under his power, and by then none of her flock will be able to do anything.

Except, the problem is, she's _nothing_ to us—worthless junk—if she cant DO anything! Right now she's nothing but a pain in the ass. An _attractive_ pain, but still—a pain is a pain. All she can do is light a spark! Hopefully, that'll change soon.

I remember six months ago, the first solar eclipse occurred. With some extra help from the whitecoats, my powers emerged almost immediately. Because of the imbalance in the world in that 24-hour eclipse, it affects gifted people—and that included me. It was pretty much the most painful thing in the world.

Tonight is the next Solar Eclipse. The flock—all of them—will then go through the changes their body needs to handle their new powers. If Max really is a Contractor, then her state of change will be longer.

4 pm. It starts in less than 8 hours.

_Let's see how truly indestructible, indescribable, and __**invincible**__ you really are, Maximum._

_OMG THAT WAS SO CONFUSING, wasn't it? I just HAD to clear some things up for future chapters. You know, so I can make references to the eclipse and Contractors and you'll (hopefully) know what Im talking about. _

_I KNOW IT WAS A CRAPPY WAY OF DESCRIBING IT, but as long as you guys have the info, then that's good._

_AND I AM DEFINITELY POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER DON'T WORRY! Cuz I'll feel bad if I just post THAT. _

_JUST WAIT LIKE, a DAY and i promise itll be up. _

_:D just out of curiosity….how many of you actually got what I was talking about? :\_


	5. Sam

_HEY GUYS! LIKE I PROMISED, another quick chapter for you. ^^ the last one was preeeetty lame, so heres the Eclipse! __**SHOUTOUTS: **__**AnikaandAj,**__**the worod is yours,**__**JealousMindsThinkAlike,**__**Kallik of Gallifrey,**__**Kalianna Loralei**__**, **__**Kelsie Rose,**__**Boxtoplad999,**__**Scherri,**__**mimim1010**__**, **__**Demon Girl,**__** and **__**holl13! **_

_**AnikaandAj: Guess I took longer than an hour. ^_^ Got caught up in a family movie night. But ur countdown made me laugh. **_

_** Mimim1010: THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WAS DOING! I was purposely copying Maya's eyes in Heroes. (LOVE THAT SHOW!) Glad you caught that! ^.^  
><strong>_

**CHAPTER DEDICATED TO ****ANIKAANDAJ**** and**** MIMIM1010****! :D**

ൿൿൿൿൿൿൿ

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

Just so you know—that clearing we were in? Yup, that was in Virginia. We (not I; _we_ meaning the rest of the flock) decided to head North to the next state: New York.

I was against it, since we haven't exactly had great memories there. Besides…there were _way_ too many people!

Fang seemed to be against it even more. When I asked his opinion, the expected answer was a typicalshrug. What I _got_ from him was: "I guess it wouldn't be bad to try a something new."

The rest of us kind of looked at him oddly. "Fang," Nudge said. "you know New York. The Institute? Don't tell me you forgot all the running around we did in New York, have you?"

It looked like realization hit him. "Yea, well, I meant besides that…" He looked down, his bangs covering part of his expression. I frowned._ Odd._

_Anyways_—here we are! We've been flying for just under an hour.

**Um…Max? Is something wrong with Fang? His thoughts are kinda jumbled. And he keeps thinking that there's 4 hours; What's that supposed to mean?**

My flapping became uneven for a spilt second as I listened to Angel. _He's got a mental countdown? For what?_ Fang usually discusses most things with me, so not knowing this information is new for me.

**I'm not quite sure. Sorry Max. Plus, I think he found out I was in his head; he put up some major mind walls!**

_It's okay Angel, thanks anyway. Can you…um, you know….just check in on him every now and then? Fill me in. I dunno. He IS a little different. _I felt guilty for asking her to technically _spy_ on him, but curiosity got the better of me this time.

**Sure thing, Max. **

Nudge ended our small conversation by pointing ahead and yelling, "There it is! New York! Isn't it beautiful!" I tuned her out as she started to talk to Angel about some big time New Yorker.

"So what's the plan?" Fang flew up on my left. YES, you heard me—I said left. I made a mental note earlier; When we took off, he didn't bother flying on my right, as he usually did (THUS THE NAME, _RIGHT HAND MAN =_=)_ . And what is he still doing now? FLYING ON MY LEFT.

"Well, I'm planning on finding us a hotel to stay in….like _that one_ there." I pointed to a twenty-some story building. In lit up, curvy lettering was the name, _The Roosevelt Hotel_. I rose an eyebrow. "Okay….that may be a _little_ too expensive and—"

"Wow Max, that place is incredible!" Gazzy exclaimed, practically jumping up and down through the air.

I groaned. "No, no, no, no forget it, Gazzy. Remember last time we went to someplace fancy?" I said, referring to the fancy restaurant we ate in last time we were in the Big Apple. I believe it was about two years ago—same time we found the Institute. "We had the whole paparazzi wide awake and scouting for us for weeks."

"Don't forget we made the front page of the New York Times," Iggy added with a chuckle. I gave him a glare and he raised his hands up in mock surrender. "I know I cant see, but I can still feel the glare, Max!"

"Seriously, can we go? _Please?_ We've never stayed in a place so nice before!" Nudge asked.

I turned to her, and I swear to God I was going to say no, but…it was Nudge. And Angel. Together.

That's a BAD thing, my friend!

* * *

><p>ൿൿൿൿൿൿൿ<p>

I told you. I told you. I _told_ you. _I told you!_

Blame the Bambi eyes.

The moment we hit the ground and stepped in front of_ The Roosevelt_, I knew this would be _totally_ out of our style.

"C'mon, Max." Iggy placed a hand on my back, both for comfort _and_ to usher me forward. "It'll be a good change for us. Besides, it's not like we're gonna go broke."

"Yea, yea. Max Ride Card, I know." (Yes, I still have it.) I groaned and pushed the doors open.

As soon as we entered the building, we saw steps. Ten of 'em, with luscious red velvet down the center. Walking up them seemed like we were walking on the red carpet.

After the small climb, we all pretty much stopped—mouths hanging open. The lobby was just…_unreal. _It definitely tops all the hotels we've ever been in…which, isn't very many.

The tiling was pure white, with the occasional small brown square. There were plenty of tables, with three or four armchairs bordering them, and straight ahead was the front desk. Looking up at the ceiling, we could spot _more_ than enough chandeliers; the ceiling was so tall that we could see the second floor railings of the restaurants and bars on the next level.

"Wow." I said, looking around.

"Yeah…._wow!"_ Ig said sarcastically. His voice mocked a little girl's, now going higher pitched: "OMG! Do you see that? It's like most _fantabluous_ thing I've like ever _seen_!" He squealed before sloppily clapping his hands like a little girl. I smacked him and the shoulder and he chuckled, putting his hands up.

Nudge, however, didn't catch on with his sarcasm. Instead, she started jumping up and down, saying , "OMG I KNOW, RIGHT? You're totally right Iggy; and fantabulous is the _perfect_ word! I mean, It's just so…_fantabulous_!" [Insert squealing pig noise here.]

I rolled my eyes and turned to Fang. "Okay, I'm gonna go check us in. You keep an eye on the kids, 'kay?"

"Sure, I guess. But, uhwhy _me?_"

I snickered, seeing the flock start to wander around excitedly. "Don't worry, Fang. I think you can handle them just fine. It's not like you haven't done it before." He stared at me with an unreadable expression as I laughed and quickly headed away.

I reached the front desk, stepping up to a young guy with dark blonde hair and brown eyes; his nametag said 'Sam'.

No way. _Sam. _Can it really be _my_ Sam, _Virginia_ Sam? He's gotta be, like 16 now!

Before I could turn away and leave, Sam smiled and said, "Welcome to The Roosevelt, how can I help you?"

"Um..hi…_Sam…_I'd like three rooms please. Preferably with two beds each." I said politely. Yes, Maximum Ride was polite today. Shocker, I know. Blame Sam. Who, by the way, hasn't recognized me yet. After all, it's been like 2 years. Guess I look a little different for 16.

_**Maybe you're able to be polite because you think he's cute.**_ The Voice chimed in.

I grit my teeth and kept up my smile as Sam checked his computer. _Hello, Voice. Whatever brings you back to this part of my mind?_

_**Be careful who you're with, Max. **_

That caught me by surprise. _What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean._

_**Just keep your eyes open and watch every detail. **_

_Spit it out, or take your caboose out of my mind, fortune-teller._

_**Let's just say…someone isn't who you think they are.**_

It's official. I hate fortune-tellers. _I'm not listening to any more of your paranoia. _

"Miss?" Sam looked at me with a smile. Whoops. Guess he was trying to talk to me.

I pretended to shake my head as if to clear my mind. "I'm sorry," I said. I gave him a look that said _Voice? What Voice? Don't be silly… _"Sorry, I guess I kind of spaced out. So, um, what were you saying?"

"Just that we don't seem to have three rooms available with two beds…but we do have the luxury suite at the top floor," he offered.

"Luxury suite, huh? What's it like?"

"You can pick from either one, two, or three bedrooms in the suite. Each with their own full bathroom…and there's also a kitchenette and balcony."

_I guess we deserve a little treat. "_Okay. We'll take it. But, our stay here is undetermined at the moment, so—"

He waved me off. "That won't be a problem. I just need your credit card and you're all set."

I handed him the Max Ride Card. "Miss…._Ride,"_ Sam said, looking at my card. "Maximum? Max from _Virginia_ Max?"

I smirked. "About time you recognized me."

He leaned against the counter with his hands. "It's been a while. That was quite a show you and your family put on at the school a few years back."

I pursed and looked off to the side. He rose his eyebrows, saying, "So its true then? The whole flying thing?" I didn't say anything, only gave him a look. "Well _wow. _Um, okay then…" His computer beeped and he handed me back the Max Ride card.

He sighed. " Well, excuse the change of subject, but I kinda have to keep everything moving." He placed the keys on the counter and added, "Oh, by the way, Max, we also have a sort of…._dress code_ here at the Roosevelt. A fancy dress code, specifically in respect of the restaurants, the ball room, the theatre, etc. Do you happen to bring along anything…else?" he asked, not seeing any baggage or luggage.

I saw him gesture to my street clothing: jeans and a ragged looking hoodie. "Not at the moment…"

He nodded thoughtfully, looking at me with a hint of a smile on his lips. "Okay. You know what? I think I can help you with that."

I gave him a confused look. "What? With our clo—"

He cut me off and grinned again. "You're a good family; just head on up to the hotel room in a few minutes and you'll be all set," he said, handing me three room keys.

"Oh…okay then. Thanks," I replied, taking the keys.

"See you around," he said before I left. I smiled. _Maybe. Maybe not… _

ൿൿൿൿൿൿൿ

I finally found Fang and the kids and we headed to the Elevators, going straight up to the 20th floor.

"Soooo _Max!_" _Oh no_. "I hear Sam was the person behind the desk. Was it really him?" Nudge asked eagerly.

I sighed and looked at Fang. No reaction. I frowned slightly and then turned to Nudge. "Yea, it was."

She jumped up and down. "Aaww!" she stopped and looked at Fang, still grinning. "Heh. Can we say 'competition'? Sorry Fang!; Ya snooze, ya loose!" Fang rose his eyebrows at her.

I shook my head rapidly. "No! Nudge! You know I wouldn't do that to Fang!" i said, referring to me getting back with Sam.

"Wouldn't you?" Fang shot back. Gazzy started cracking up.

"No way!" I said. He's crazy! I'm dating a _crazy_ _man_!

The elevator dinged and we got out, dropping the subject.

We had Room 1050, right at the end of the first hall. I handed Fang and Iggy keys and opened the door. "Let's see how our first suite looks like…"

RAR. Really-Awesome-Room. The first room we walked into was the living room; it had hardwood floors, a big white circle carpet and a rectangular glass table, surrounded by three white sofas and a big flatscreen on the wall on the left. The entrance to the kitchen was right next to the TV. The living room had one floor to ceiling window, opposite of the front door. I gotta say, The Big Apple looked _a-ma-zing_ at night.

Making a hard left from the front door, we see an extension of the room, which we assumed was the dining place. There was a longer glass table and 8 chairs.

"Max, C'mon! Let's go upstairs!" Gazzy said. Everyone poured into the room and headed to the staircase on the right side of the room.

The stairs winded up from the side of the wall and curved over the front door, then kept going straight to the living room's other wall and went down, forming another staircase. So, we basically had _two._

Upstairs were the three bedrooms. Angel and Nudge claimed the first one, Iggy and Gazzy fled into the second one, leaving Fang and I with the last one.

Our room happened to be the one with one bed. It was King sized, but it was also still _one bed._ I mean, Fang and were _together_, sure. But we've never been _that_ together!

Fang strolled in, no problem with the situation at all.

"Uh, Fang?"

"Hm?" he replied, checking out the bathroom.

"There's only one bed." I stated, clearly hoping he'd mention something.

"I know. " He said, coming back out. He was smirking.

I had my mouth open, trying to come up with something else to say. I shut my mouth, finding nothing, and gave him a look. "Try anything and you're on the floor." I said quietly, shoving past him.

* * *

><p><strong>FPOV<strong>

I was back in the Director's office. Another update with the flock, just as he promised. The first piece of info I gave to him was that I wasn't supposed to talk a lot; which Fang 2, thought he already apparently knew that, wasn't very good at. They tried to press me for more information, but I refused, pointing out that our deal stated that for every piece of information I give, they update me on the flock.

And here I am, watching the big TV again. This time, the Director hacked into the security cameras at the hotel. There wasn't one inside their room, but Fang 2 had a microphone in his jacket so we could hear what was going on.

"Uh, Fang?" I heard Max say. After listening to douche bags like Ter Borcht and the Director, it was really nice to hear her voice.

"Hm?" Fang 2 replied. I see he's not talking as much.

Max continued. "There's only one bed."

_No F***ing way. You have _gotta_ be kidding me. _

"I know," my clone replied. _That sneaky bastard! _I held back a groaned and put my head in my hands. _The guy wants to friggin screw my girlfriend! What else would a typical guy be thinking?_

"Try anything and your on the floor," Max replied. _'Atta Girl. _That reassured me, a little. Don't get me wrong, I'm still upset. Some guy that looks like me is gonna sleep in the same bed as my girlfriend. What else am I supposed to think?

The Director muted the speaker that was connected to the microphone on Fang 2. "So? Are you satisfied?"

I may've looked hard-core, but inside I was seething. This was all his fault. "No," I said, clearly sounding pissed off.

The corners of his mouth twitched and I realized he was trying not to laugh at me. "Fang, you must calm down. So they're sharing a room. You and her have before. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" I repeated. "Yeah, you're right," I said after a few seconds.

He smirked. "There, you see? It's—"

"It's a _very _big deal." I growled.

His smirk disappeared. "Too bad. You'll have to give us more information in order to _hear_ what happens next."

HEAR? Max and…_him?_ That's just disgusting. "You're sick."

"And you're still _here_ aren't you?" he shot back. I snapped my mouth shut.

I'm never gonna get out of here…

* * *

><p>ൿൿൿൿൿൿൿ<p>

**OKAY! Yea, I forgot to post this. Finished it a while ago. XD **

**SO next chapter should be up sometime this week…im almost done with it, too, so hopefully very soon!**

**REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, GUYS! IT'S THE ECLIPSE! *cue the WHOOOAAAA!'s. **

**~Flockgrl18, out!**

**:]**


	6. Eclipse Part 1

**IM BACK! YAY! **

**~SHOUTOUTS: **_**the world is yours, AnikaandAj, sammieyap, Jealous Minds Think Alike, Kalianna Loralei, musicjunkies87, boxtoplad999, **__**Jace'n'FangLover, jblover33! **_

**Chapter dedicated to **_**Kallie**_** and **_**musicjunkies. :)**_

**Okay, here's the Eclipse—but only the very beginning! Thanks for the reviews, guys! :P**

ൿൿൿൿൿൿൿ

**MaxPOV**

We soon finished roaming around our new suite, and being the bird-kids we are, we got hungry and decided to check out the Hotel food.

"But we kinda need to dress formally, according to Sam, " I said. "Not as formal as a Black Tie event, but probably pretty close. Now, I don't wanna dress up. But I don't wanna get kicked out of here, either."

"We don't really have anything, do we?" Iggy asked.

"Was I REALLY the only one who looked in the closet?" Nudge asked. No one replied, so she took that as a yes. "C'mon, guys! The Closet's all full with clothes!"

Angel nodded her head enthusiastically. "And they're in our sizes, too!"

"Oh, god." I muttered. _They're gonna get way too carried away with this…at least, the girls are._

I unhappily followed the rest up the stairs to our rooms and stopped by my closet door. There was a note on it that said:

_See? I told you I could help._

Enjoy—  
>Sam :)<p>

I smiled and opened the door. It was walk in, so it was huge. Like, _another_ _entire_ _room_, huge. "Wow." Yes, Maximum Ride was shocked at the clothes in that lined the walls.

"That's a lot of stuff," Fang said. I nodded in agreement.

Suits were lined on the right side, with other, more _dressy-__**casual**_ clothing. Dresses and…_girly clothing…_were on the left side. Shoes were stacked on the shoe rack in the center of the room.

"Well, I guess we should get a move on…" Fang suggested, making his way through the suits on his side of the closet.

"I really don't want to be doing this," I muttered, but I went through the dresses none the less.

A few minutes later, Nudge and Angel burst into the room. "We're here to save you, Max!" The exclaimed, running up to me.

I couldn't even get a word in as they started to push me out the door and back into my bedroom. Once I was out, I asked "What are you _doing?_"

They grinned. "We're picking your outfit for the night!" The door slammed in my face.

"No dresses!" I called.

The door burst open again. "Ma-ax! But _why!" _Angel asked.

"Yea, Max. Formal wear does not include blue jeans." Nudge added.

"No dresses." I repeated. "Find a pair of pants or shorts or something and a top. I'm sure they wont kick me out for being casual-dressy."

They pouted, but agreed and slammed the door shut again.

A few seconds later, they repopened and Fang emerged, holding his clothes. "I'II go change in Iggy's and the Gasman's room; let you finish up in here." He gave me a smirk and disappeared out the door.

Wait for it….._SLAM! _there goes the closet doors.

After a few more minutes, I began getting impatient. "If you two aren't out in 10 seconds, I'm coming in and picking my own outfit! ONE!"

I heard them screaming in side. "TWO!" SLAM. "THREE!" _Rustle._ "FOUR!" Something else hit the wall, really really hard. "EIGHT! NINE!" So I skipped a few numbers. _So_?

"Okay, I'm coming in—" I started.

They interrupted me and came running out, not slowing down, and dragged me directly into the bathroom.

"Try it on; I think you'll love it." Nudge tossed me the outfit and they shut the door in my face. Again. (I'm getting real tired of that…)

I sighed and looked at what they picked out. I guess it wasn't bad. Black flats, white shorts, and a fancy-schmancy silk halter top. The bottom and top two inches, and the straps around the neck, were black. At the center, where the halter straps met at the top of the chest, was a shiny black jewel, and the body was a blend of dark blues and greens and black.

I reluctantly put it on and stepped out of the bathroom, where Nudge and Angel were waiting for me. I walked up to the mirror on the wall (**A/N: haha 'mirror on the wall. Dats punny. XD)** saying, "Guys? I don't really think this is my style…"

They were already in the middle of giggling and saying stuff like "You look so pretty!" and "It's _perfect!"_ and "Wait til he sees…"

"It looks good on you, Max." I jumped and turned around to Fang's voice. He was leaning on the wall by the door.

"Did knocking suddenly become _old_ or did you decide to let yourself in?" I asked sarcastically. I turned back to the mirror and began fussing with the tie around my neck.

Nudge and Angel began giggling again and they left the room, saying "We'll leave you two alone!"

I grumbled "kids" and ignored them.

Fang chuckled and came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I sighed and relaxed into his arms. "You look nice." I commented. Fang had put on some black jeans and a black, long-sleeve button up collar shirt thingy. Whatever they're called.

"You look _better_," he said back, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Mm-hmm. Smart answer…" I replied, while he began kissing the nape of my neck. I shied away, saying, "That tickles, remember? Fang!" He knows that! Tease.

So he chuckled again and turned me around so he could kiss me properly.

Just about two centimeters away, Iggy walked in. That dirty, little, rotten, no-good—

"Hey Max? How's my shirt?" he asked.

I pulled away from Fang , mouthing, and sighed. "It's fine Iggy, but seriously—_what_ _happened_ to knocking on doors? Did it _really _get _that_ old?" I growled. Taking Fang's hand, I said, "Let's get everyone down into the main room and we'll head off to dinner. It's already almost nine o'clock, so it's pretty late."

Before we left, I turned to Fang and whispered, "There's plenty of time for that later.''

ൿൿൿൿൿൿൿ

**FPOV**

I was back in the Director's office. Sitting on that white sofa in front of the big flatscreen.

He sighed in content, liking the last bit of information I gave him. I felt sick; I can't believe I agreed to do this to the flock…

What did I tell him? He had previously asked me, "If you and Max ever fight—say in training or even in battle—how does Max fight?"

I tried dodged the question and offered to give him information on how _I_ fight, but he shot me down (not literally), saying—no, _laughing—_"Fang, you just don't get it. Fang 2 knows all you're moves already."

So I had to answer his stupid question. Bastard. I hate his guts right now. Stupid Director. Stupid stinkin fears.

Speaking of….

….Tell ANYONE about my greatest fear and you get a personal visit from ME—got it?

Now. Back to the story.

I told him what I know. The way I always take her back when we fight together; how she analyzes her opponent, or—like on many occasions—how she may come out of nowhere and attack you, with no plan. After all, her name _is_ Maximum "Charging Off" Ride.

That almost made me crack a smile. Almost. Until I remembered exactly who I was talking to.

Stupid bastardo. Have I mentioned how much I hate him?

"You're doing perfect, Fang; that information is great!" I sat back grunted in response, making him chuckle. "Come now, Fangy! You should be happy! Especially for Max; we're creating an even better _you_, just for her!" he paused. "Well, not really. But she's happier!"

"You wish." I growled.

"Is that the same thing you're eyes tell you?" He reached for the remote, then paused, handing me an unsharpened pencil. "Here—you may need it." Then he flipped on the TV.

The screen was divided into four, and I recognized it as a security camera. From the place the flock's in, I guess they were in a hotel.

_A hotel. _ Why did that make me feel…weird? In a bad way?

I spotted Max, and boy did she look…wow; she looked drop dead _gorgeous_. Then I saw who was holding her and the picture got ugly—really fast.

_Him;_ with an arm around _my girl._

Then that word popped into my mind again: HOTEL.

_SNAP! _ "I knew that would help." The Director smiled smugly. I couldn't help it; the pencil I was holding snapped in half.

Stupid Fang-Faker! He's a bastardo, too. I guess I'm not that worried. Knowing Max, if I had EVER made a move on her, especially in a hotel room with ONE bed, she'd beat me numb.

As for the rest of The Flock, they all actually looked great for once. The girls looked elegant, the boys were dressed up, and they all looked… refreshed, clean, happy…

Part of me says, _They're happy! Could it be because that Faker brought them there? I've got to admit, it was a bad move._

The other side of me says, _I gotta get out of here! Can't let that Faker win…There's only one of me, and that's ME! :(_

Can you guess which side I was on?

ൿൿൿൿൿൿൿ

**MPOV**

We returned to our hotel room at about 11PM, all stuffed with great food and worn out from the arcade. We had went into the buffet, and surprisingly got in for free; eventually, I found out that that was Sam's doing.

Sam's a good guy. It's too bad that I could never have a normal relationship with him.

Nah, but that's okay. I got Fang. Thought that isn't what most people would call a normal relationship, at least we have that mutant part in common.

Speaking of Fang… he disappeared into the bathroom.

I quickly changed into a tank top and bed-shorts that I found in the closet, then jumped into bed, purely _exhausted. _I could already feel sleep pulling me in...

The bed shook and I felt Fang get under the covers. My eyes fluttered open and I looked at him, seeing him smiling down at me. I couldn't help noticing the missing shirt. "You're hot, you know that?"

I did a slow blink and raised my eyebrows, leaning up on my elbows to lean over him. "Ya mind repeating that?"

"No really—you're burning up." He reached up and placed a hand on my forehead. "Not that you're not hot in _other _terms…" he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

I just remembered something. "By the way… I owe you a kiss. I believe we were interrupted earlier…quite rudely." I frowned and glanced at the door. It was locked.

Fang's eyes flashed with something I couldn't recognize. I ignored it. "Then by all means, don't hesitate to pay your debt…"

I laughed quietly and leaned down, him meeting me halfway. Soon came the tongue battle, which he won (I totally let him win…).

As I trailed my fingers up and down his stomach (quite toned, as usual.), our kissing became more heated and he began moving his hands up from my waist.

The teasing went on like this for God knows how long, not that I didn't mind—it kept us busy.

Once the clock in the main room hit twelve, a sharp pain hit my head, and I gasped out in pain.

"Max? Max, what's wrong?" Fang asked

I rolled away and sat up on my side of the bed, glaring at him; I don't know why I was glaring at him. I mean, I was just making out with him.

But the way he said that…it had betrayal written all over it. "I think you know _exactly_ what's going on with me, Fang, and—" I cut myself off and muffled a cry when another wave of pain hit me. Had it just have been my head, I would've said it was the Voice…but this time, it hit me all over and I cried out, not able to hold it in.

"I'm sorry Max, but…you're just going to have to trust me." I heard him say.

Another wave. Soon, I was letting out tiny screams. It hurt like _hell!_

My bones felt like they were breaking inside of me. My head was exploding, my muscles were burning—it all hurt!

My body finally couldn't take any more, and I think I blacked out…

ൿൿൿൿൿൿൿ

**OUCHIE! **

**Nah, jk! **

**SUMMER IS FINALLY HERE! And I get to take high school classes for summer school! YIPPEEEEEEE (heeelllllpppp meeeeeeeeeeeee!) my summers over. =_= I just got out Friday, and here I am, coming to school again 5 days later. I have like a month or so of MORE school, then a month off, and then an entire frickin school year! Im sorry if I don't update like I want to (which is, like, once a week) but I try! My classes end early, so if I have no homework, im workin on this story! **

**Yay fer u guys. ^.^  
><strong>

**REVIEW FOR FULL ECLIPSE! (aka next chapter. XP)**

**PS: GIMME UR OPINION: Keep Sam partially involved in the story (as an unimportant character), a background character.**

**OR: drop him. Get him out of the story now, cuz u don't like him. X3 muahahaha.**

**Majority rules! :)**


	7. Eclipse Part 2, DoorMan and Whip!

**AW! I got so many reviews from you guys in just a day! Thanks! FYI, it motivates me to write more! Even if I have summer school. No, **_**AnikaandAj,**_** I wont die from the extra work (NO HOMEWORK! YESSS!) but thannnnkksss anywayyyyy! :)**

**SHOUTOUTS!: **_**JealousMindsThinkAlike, PinkPearlWings07, PinkPearlWings07 (**_**again, lol XD), **_**Nixie Rayne, the world is yours, The Jade Empress, AnikaandAj! **_

**Chapter dedicated to **_**PINKPEARLWINGS97**_**, for **_**two**_** great reviews! Ur time means a lot! ^o^**

**Speaking of you, I agree with your take on Sam! But majority was 2-1, "DROP SAM I HATE HIM", so I guess for now Sam's gone! Don't worry, he'll be back later! :D**

**(MUCH MUCH LATER)**

ൿൿൿൿൿൿൿ

_Previously:_

"_I'm sorry Max, but…you're just going to have to trust me." I heard him say. _

_Another wave. Soon, I was letting out tiny screams. It hurt like hell!_

_My bones felt like they were breaking inside of me. My head was exploding, my muscles were burning—it all hurt!_

_My body finally couldn't take any more, and I think I blacked out… _

**MPOV**

I opened my eyes to find myself very much not-blacked-out. Except I wasn't in my hotel room; I was…someplace else. Someplace dark and cold. And I was still in my bedclothes, so that's not too comfortable…

I looked around and found that I was standing in a hallway made of cold stone. A window the size of a hand or two was at the top, letting in light from the night outside. Seeing it so close to the grassy surface of outside told me that I was underground.

I heard a _slap!_ and I jumped; it was so loud! _Where am I?_

Another sharp slapping noise came. Being the "Charging Off" gal I am, I headed down the hallway towards the noise. At the end of the hallway was a room with the steel door halfway open. I stood outside by the door.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again, I will _never_ give you that information."

I jumped—again. But I couldn't help it; that was Fang's voice! He was _in there! _

But wait—that's not possible…I don't know how I got here, but I do know that Fang couldn't have followed me.

Then again….that was his voice. I'm _sure_ of it.

I decided to take a peak.

Dipping my head around the edge of the door, I slid into the room in a corner, so I could have a good look.

In the middle of the room was two steel poles, a bar connecting them at the top.

Fang was chained by the wrists, the chains connecting to the horizontal pole above his head. His shirt was shredded, off to the side, and his jeans were bloody from his wounds. Standing in front of him were two big guys, suited in black uniform, machine guns hanging off their backs; one of them held a whip, which matched the slashes across his chest.

I couldn't help gasping out loud. "Fang…"

The one holding the whip was just about the bring it down onto Fang, but he paused halfway through.

_CRRACCK!_

I stifled a yelp when the whip came crashing down onto the wall, inches away from my ear. I'm gonna call him Whip.

The other guy was by my side in seconds, slamming the door shut. I'm gonna call him DoorMan.

Oops. There goes my escape. Guess they heard me.

_**Smooth,**_ the Voice chimed in.

_Shut up, Voice. I don't need that right now._ I growled back.

I narrowed my eyes at the guards, my gaze flickering between the two of them.

My gaze softened when I looked back at Fang, who uttered a soft "Max" while looking back at me.

"What happened to you?" I whispered. It was supposed to be quiet enough so that Whip and DoorMan couldn't understand.

"Silence!" Whip said, cracking his toy at the wall next to me again. Gosh, he actually _heard _me! Is this guy even human?

I tilted my head. "Somebody's moody. Is it _that_ time of the month for you?" I asked cheekily.

"Take her to the Director," Whip said to DoorMan.

I started to panic as he slowly came towards me. Everytime he took a step, I stepped backward.

I was dimly aware of Fang yelling to leave me alone, trying to call attention to himself, but he shut up when Whip cracked him with the whip again.

Before I knew it, DoorMan had lunged for me, and he eventually had me locked in his grip—one arm around me, pinning my arms to my sides; one arm kept he in a headlock so tight, his fingers dug into the back of my neck—painfully, too. Plus, I couldn't breathe!

_Gotta get out of here…Get out….._ I thought, as I squirmed for air. Black dots spotted my vision…

…and that was it. It was all over…

ൿൿൿൿൿൿൿ

**FPOV.**

"I told you before and I'll tell you again, I will _never_ give you that information," I growled. The Arbalest in front of me simply blinked before pulling out his whip again. _Please, _I thought. _I'm already numb…what more can you do to me? _

"_Fang…" _ I froze, keeping my head, not daring to look up. Was I Imagining Max's voice? How could she have been here? How did she get in? Did she figure it out? Is she here to bust me out? Cuz I'd be so grateful for that right now…

_CRRAACCKK! _ The whip surprised me. When it didn't strike me, I looked up.

And there she was. It was Max, and the whip struck the wall inches away from her head.

I couldn't help the "Max" that escaped my mouth. It was her, it was actually her. I at least knew it wasn't a fake, or else the Arbalests wouldn't be attacking her.

She glanced up at me with worried eyes. "What happened to you?" Max was asking me. It was barely audible.

"Silence!" Arbalest 1, with the whip, cracked it next to her head again.

Instead of jumping, she tilted her head. "Somebody's moody. Is it _that_ time of the month for you?" she asked cheekily. I smirked and held back a laugh.

"Take her to the Director," Arbalest 1 said. The second one immediately moved in on Max.

"Stop! You touch her and—" I cut myself off with a groan as the Arbalest held Max in a headlock. She squirmed as it cut off her air supply. "Let her go, man. She's worthless dead!" I called.

I watched, helpless, and then—

Max—in the Arbalest's grip—she just…disappeared. She faded—like a picture. The edges of Max disappeared first, and then the rest of her gradually faded to the center of her torso, and that was it—she was just _gone_.

ൿൿൿൿൿൿൿ

**MPOV**

When I said that was it, I'm not kidding! That was it!

Again, I have NO IDEA what the hell just happened to me, but I do know that I'm not in that terrible cell anymore.

I jerked and my eyes shot open, I immediately took in some air. (What can I say? Being choked does that to ya.)

I was back on the bed, Fang next to me. Noticing my movement, he asked me, "Max? How are you feeling?"

I relaxed a bit. "Um…Better, I guess. I had this horrible dream though… You were captured and tortured, and I just appeared in the room, and these guys dressed in black—not that black isn't a good color or anything, now why would I say such I thing?—heh heh heh! They had guns and whips and you and me and I'm ranting so I'm sorry." I squeaked.

He laughed and pulled me to him in a hug. "Calm down! I'm here, I'm fine."

I let out some air before remembering what I was mad at him about. "Hey! Now what the hell is wrong with that attack thing? I felt like my bones were being crushed!"

He sighed and explained. "I already explained this to the flock—who, by the way were up and awake when you started screaming. I sent them back to bed. It was the eclipse. Tonight was the Eclipse. During that time, special people like you go through that…_change…_during the eclipse."

"You call that a change? I call that a heart attack,'' I scoffed.

He ignored me. "You're body had to go through a few changes on the inside so you can handle the temperatures from controlling fire. Only you and I have gone through that change."

I looked at him doubtfully. "I don't see _you_ squirming around in pain."

"I've already went through it, the last eclipse."

"And _I_ did not, because…?"

"Once your brain registers that you have such abilities, and once you start to try to use it, you'll go through that transformation on the following eclipse."

I frowned. "And the others—they didn't have to go through that either, right?"

He shook his head. "You and I are special, Max. We're what you would call Contractors—as strong as the spirits who gave us this power. You just gotta learn how to use it properly. The spirits didn't choose any of them, I guess, or it would've happened tonight."

It was silent for a little while, but I soon broke the silence, glancing at the clock. "1:30 AM? How?"

Fang pulled me to his chest again as he said, "You were in pain from the start of midnight to about 1, and then you just lay still for about 15 minutes, so I assumed you fell asleep. And here we are, talking for the last 15 minutes." He brushed some of my hair aside. "You sleepy?"

"Hm." I replied. "Ya, I guess. I'll sleep in a sec…"

I got up to go into the bathroom. No, not to pee, smart one.

I was just curious.

I pulled my hair towards the front and held it there as I looked at the back of my neck in the mirror.

And there it was. A tiny bruise on my nape, and I swear I could see _exactly_ where the guy choked me.

So…that means….it wasn't a dream…!

ൿൿൿൿൿൿൿ

**Hint hint, it's a new power. No, not teleportation/transportation or wtv. :) **

**:\ filler…kinda….not much to the Eclipse. XD I was in a really wild writing mood after all those reviews, so i wrote this entire chapter today! *cue cheers* this is an accomplishment for me! i usually update like once a week/twice every three weeks (and yes, YOU READERS should know. XD im not the best person when it comes to updating...hehehehhh)**

**REVIEWS=MOTIVATION**

**MOTIVATION=More writing**

**More writing=More chapters! **

**More chapters=More Updates!**

**And this is getting old….so how bout some '_motivation_' guys! 8D *wink wink***


	8. Honey!

**IMPORTANT! READ! **

**OKAY FIRST OFF! AnikaandAj, bc u brought up a good point; but its not that Max DOESN'T know Fang at all. Since the school screwed up on Max's clone, Fang's clone has been more **_**perfected**_**, plus remember that Fang 2 has been watching how they all act for 6 months, as mentioned in previous chapters. Just clearing this up, and also to remind all o ya'll who think the same thing as Anika: Fang 2 was only switched with Fang only 2 days ago…so he hasn't really had enough time to screw up.**

**At the same time, I appreciate this type of review (for not **_**totally**_** blowing me off =_=) so I can fix what's up. :P**

**SHOUTOUTS: **_**who got what power, Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride, AnikaandAj, musicjunkies.87, PinkPearl07, Janxi, the world is yours, **__**XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX, J.F., JealousMindsThinkAlike, Kalianna Loralei **_**(x2)**_**!**_

_**DEDICATED TO MUSICJUNKIES.87 for a sweet review. ^_^ made me smiiilllllle. XP **_

**OH! AND KALIANNA LORALEI got Max's new power right. ^^. Do u by any chance watch CHARMED? :D**

…**.** ൿ҉ൿ҈ൿ

* * *

><p><strong>F2POV<strong>

I woke early, stepping out onto the balcony to call the Director. "Everything's well," I reported, "Max has gone through the transforma—"

"She was here," He interrupted.

"What? But Sir, that's not possible. She was next to me the entire night!" I argued.

Pause. "Are you sure?"

"_Positive_, sir."

He chuckled, surprising me. "Well then. I guess Max really _has_ got it all; she's a Contractor, she's got super speed, and now it seems she's developing Astral Projection. The ability to be in two places at once." I heard him sigh. "Well, Fang, if she ends up Astral Projecting again, I want you to Blink you're way to her, wherever she is; I don't care if she's in a volcano, you bring her back. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." I clicked the phone off. Guess I have some competition. I can Blink, she can Astral Project. Both involve going to the place of thought, except _she_ gets to be in two places at once.

How…annoying. Sigh. I guess I should bring Bane back, again.

* * *

><p>ൿ҉ൿ҈ൿ<p>

**MPOV**

_He was backing me into a wall, step by step. I couldn't attack him; the last thing I wanted to do was hurt him. I had to figure out a way around this. Had to break through to him, to his mind. Snap him out of it all._

_But It was so easy for him, right now—pushing me back, back back…. It only made me wonder if, just maybe—_

_No; this was Fang. He wouldn't purposely do this to me, now, would he?_

_I just didn't get it._

_Suddenly his fist came flying towards my face, and I ducked—just in time to feel the air brush against my cheek as his fist flew by. _

"_Fang, Stop it!" _

_That didn't stop him, though. As soon as his fist missed my face, he grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me up against the wall, creating a web of cracks on its surface._

_I yelped in pain and winced, looking up at him in confusion. "Why are you doing this?" I whispered. "Please _stop_. Do you even know what you've done so far?" I glanced over to the side of the room, where Iggy lay, out cold. _

"_I haven't even started," he growled. Then he smirked. "What's a matter, Max? You don't love me anymore?"_

The dream replayed over and over again in my mind, making my jumpy, nervous, and sluggish all day. Adding in a hectic morning for the flock didn't make it any easier.

Apparently last night when I had blacked out, the kids were wide awake and refused to go to sleep because they wanted me to wake up. Fang, being the idiot he is (at least lately), went out and got them all Mountain Dew. Lots and lots of Mountain Dew. I figured they'd stay awake because of the caffine and sugar, and then pass out because they're so hyper, using up all their energy. He KNOWS that in past times, they have taken houurrs to go to sleep!

…Like I said, they passed out. But the bummer now is that they wake up with so much energy! _Too_ _much! _ I'm gonna go mad…

We're all trying to get ready to go out someplace to practice with our abilities; Fang said he spotted a clearing on the way here, near the mountains.

I collapsed onto a couch, exhausted. Gazzy plopped down next to me and I heard Iggy cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast. I grinned tiredly at the Gasman. "Hey, Gazzy."

"You look tired, Max." He commented.

I just ruffled his hair and opened my mouth when Angel flew past me, literally, with Nudge right behind her, both of them flying up to the second floor. "Hey!" I called. "Take the stairs!" they didn't hear me. "Guys, I'm telling you! No flying in the rooms!" Not only that, but we have floor to ceiling windows, people! Why not BROADCAST IT to the entire New York City?

I let out an angry, tired breath when they giggled, still not hearing me.

"Guys!—" I started, standing up. Next thing I knew, I was in the middle of the second floor, staring at Nudge and Angel in front of me; they gaped back at me, shock written all over their faces.

"Right…"Nudge breathed.

"No, flying…." Ange added with wide eyes.

How did I get up here so fast? I didn't even move! And now I'm…on the next floor?

"Max? MAX! HELLO! WAKE UP, MAX!" Gazzy yelled, downstairs.

I rolled my eyes and called out, "What are you talking about, Gazzy?" I ran over to the railing and peered down at the living room, where Gazzy still sat. I'm—" I gasped, seeing ME still down there; standing up, shoulders slumped, head down, I looked like I was sleeping, only—well—I was on my feet.

Gazzy looked up in surprise. "Max? But—"

Iggy reentered the room from the kitchen. "What's going on?" he asked.

Fang also appeared downstairs, walking away from the direction of the door.

Wait. Fang—wasn't he still in our room? I'm still on the bedroom level, and I haven't seen him exit!

He interrupted my thoughts. "Max?" Fang asked, looking at both me's….me up here, and me down there….

"I have no idea what just happened… I mean…" I started.

"What's Astral Projection, Fang?" Angel asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Fang looked startled, but quickly changed expressions. "Uh, well, that's when one person can be in two places at once….and that's—if I'm right—that's what Max is doing right now."

"But—" I gasped and was cut off as I felt a sudden _surge_. A burst of energy.

I blinked and took a deep breath, then looked around and realized I was thrust back into the other me, on the first floor. I shook my head a couple times. "Whoa."

"That was pretty cool, Max." Gazzy grinned up at me.

I sat down, still dizzy. "Well, I did feel like I wanted to be in two places at once…."

"So….two Max's?" Iggy asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well, I _think_ there's two of me," I said, unsure.

"Great. Two Max's." Iggy muttered, ducking as I threw a pillow at him.

* * *

><p>ൿൿൿൿൿൿൿ<p>

Throughout the entire day, I still felt all nervous and uncomfortable. Like someone was watching me.

Even when we went out to a clearing to practice our powers, the feeling still stuck.

Fang just said, "Must be because of your new power."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

As I watched the others practice their new abilities (all pretty much getting the hang of it, with the exception of Iggy, who was sitting against a tree in defeat; I was a little worried that he had given up so fast.), I began to think about Fang. And the Dream. Fang and the Dream.

I didn't really know what to make of it all. I couldn't find any reason for Fang's...our of normal behavior.

I mean, c'mon. My right hand man, flying on my left; him constantly kissing me (or at least, trying to); the fact that he knew so much about all of our powers, and that he had kept his own hidden from us for all these years—I didn't get most of it, but I didn't see any reason for Fang just having a couple of off days...

…right? I mean, it CAN happen….right?

It sounded as if the Voice chuckled, startling me.

_**Oh, please, Max. Stop trying to convince yourself. **_

I rolled my eyes. _What do you want now? I believe whatever I think is my business._

_**You wish it was like that. It's not like I have a choice on whether or not I'm stuck in your head.**_

_Yea, right. At least you can _leave_ when you want. Speaking of, why don't you do that? Now's the _perfect_ time._

_**Can't. **_

_WHY NOT?_

_**Because if I did, I'd be letting you make a terrible mistake you'd completely regret.**_

_Oh YEAH? _Hm. Kinda interesting. _How bout you tell me what that little mistake may be? _I asked, pressing for information.

_**Can't.**_

…_.. You are awfully stubborn, Voice. _

_**You know I never tell you these things directly. **_

_Boy, is that the truth. _I grumbled back. _Fortune-cookie crap, much?_

_**Just think, Max. Think about your dream.**_

_Pause. Okay, I thought about it. So what?_

_**Your neck was marked.**_

…_.Yeah, so?_

_**Therefore it was real, was it not?**_

God, it is so pushy! _I guess so! But it makes absolutely no sense at all! I mean, Fang was there, beaten bloody! But I woke up, and there he was, __**perfectly**__ fine._

_**Say that again.**_

_What? "There he was"?_

_**No, after that.**_

…"_fine"?_

_**Gosh, Maximum! BEFORE "FINE"!**_

_Perfectly?_

_**Now, drop the "ly" in perfectly.**_

_I think I know how to spell, Voice. SO what. Perfect. Okay, what's your point, here?_

I swear to God I felt it smile. How creepy. _**I believe my work here is done.**_

_Wait a minute! What's that supposed to mean? What about my terrible mistake that I'll totally regret?_

…

_HELLO? _

Gee, thanks, Voice. Talk about "Ding-Dong-Ditch"…

"Max! Aw, C'mon, Honey! You need to practice!" Fang interrupted my thoughts, running over.

I froze in total shock and stared at him. "What did you call me?" I noticed Iggy perk up from the corner. Angel was watching Gazzy and Nudge battle out, light vs. electricity, but I saw her glance at Fang and I from the corner of her eye.

He tilted his head to the side and looked at me. "'Max'?"

"No, after that…" I felt like the Voice, now, during our conversation.

"Oh." He shot me a smile. "I can't call you Honey?"

Honey. That's it. That's everything I needed to hear now.

I smiled back, forcefully. "Of course you can. Honey's perfectly fine."

I just received all the information I needed.

_Thank you, Voice. It makes PERFECT sense now._

Why did the Voice press me on using the word perfect?

Perfect. Fang is most definitely not perfect.

And yet, the one in front of me seems to do everything TOO perfectly. 'Fang' is trying too hard to be perfect, that he's messing up entirely. I cannot _believe_ I'm only noticing this now.

You may be thinking, 'PSSHHHH, C'mon, Max! That's the most unreasonable thing in the WORLD to accuse Fang of!'

Not really. Sure, it's picky, but not com_pletely_ unreasonable.

Because I have a reason Number 2: He called me Honey.

_Honey_.

Not only would he absolutely _never_ call me Honey, because that is _so_ not his style, but Honey was a codename. A secret word that Fang and I developed. If either one of us were in trouble, (say, taken hostage or something) and we were somehow able to contact the other, even for two seconds on the phone on just a text message, all we need to say is "Honey".

It's short, simple, and sweet.

And Fang just used it. In front of me, with no such danger or trouble at all.

Something was wrong, and I think I figured out what it was.

I think that maybe, just _maybe, _my 'Honey' was NOT who I thought he was…!

* * *

><p>ൿ҉ൿ҈ൿ<p>

**HAH. I told you so, I told you so, i TOLD. U. SO. Are you guys HAPPIER now that I made Fang screw up? XP**

**Review and let me know!**

**Can i Maybeeeeeeeeee get 80 reviews? XD that would make me MUCHO HAPPY. ****:]**


	9. Crimson Fire

**Haha, thanks guys for all the sweet stuff u guys said! `**

**SHOUTOUTS: **_**Jace'n'FangLover, AnikaandAj, the world is yours, musicjunkies.87, PinkPearlWings07, Soaring Without Wings, JealousMindsThinkAlike, It's Fnicking Awesomeness, The Jade Empress, JackieJewel123, Janxi, dancerxforlife, Kalianna Loralei,XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX, and DragonGirl317!**_

ൿ_**҈**_ൿ_**҈**_ൿ

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_He called me Honey._

Honey_._

_Not only would he absolutely_never_call me Honey, because that is_so_not his style, but Honey was a codename. A secret word that Fang and I developed. If either one of us were in trouble, (say, taken hostage or something) and we were somehow able to contact the other, even for two seconds on the phone or just a text message, all we need to say is "Honey"._

_It's short, simple, and sweet._

_And Fang just used it. In front of me, with no such danger or trouble at all._

_Something was wrong, and I think I figured out what it was._

_I think that maybe, just_maybe_,__my 'Honey' was NOT who I thought he was…!_

ൿ_**҈**_ൿ_**҈**_ൿ

**MPOV:**

I followed 'Fang' back to where Gazzy and Nudge were wrapping up their battle, light vs. electricity.

Gazzy did a happy dance and cheered as he won, blinding Nudge from all angles with his light.

"Good Job, Gaz." I smiled over at him. "But don't overdue the light, okay?"

He grinned back at me before taking on his sister for the next round.

Fang went over to help Nudge. _If I did have this right, and this _wasn't_ Fang, then what was he? An eraser? _No, they're gone… now there's these Arbalest thingies. I reflected back to the battle with Bane…

**Flashback**

_"You—you're not…Erasers." They looked like regular humans…but, obviously, with a few powers or so._

_The one that I dealt with before smirked and pulled his hood back up. " No, no we're not. Call them Arbalests. And call me-" he disappeared._

_I was suddenly brought to my knees when he appeared behind me, pulling my arms roughly behind my back. "Call me Bane." He yanked at my arms harder. "What I did just now? That power's called_Blinking_,__Maxie."_

_"Do—_not_—__call—me—__Maxie!"__I hissed through clenched teeth._

_"I'll call you what I want…_Maxie_."_

**End Flashback**

I shuddered at that last memory of Bane, which I believe was about 4 days ago. If he attacked once, I have no doubt that he may try again.

"Max!" Iggy came over. "I heard what Fang said," He said quietly. "What was up with _that?"_

I stared at Fang, who was still "helping" Nudge with her powers. For all I knew, he was giving her strategies that could kill herself with her own power. "It's not him." I said confidently.

He rose his eyebrows. "Really? How can you be sure?"

I looked at him briefly. "Because I love Fang, Iggy. And this one here, whatever or whoever he is, acts too _odd_to be him."

Ig smirked. "O-kay….but if I recall correctly, you _suuurre_ enjoyed those make-out sessions," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I felt myself blush and snapped, "That's beside the point!" Stupid perv. "And will you quit listening in on me and Fang?"

"Don't blame me! I can't help what I hear!" Ig rose his hands in surrender. "Anyways, if you're right, then you weren't exactly making out with Fang…."

"Uuurrghhh," The thought makes me feel sick…..does this mean I cheated on Fang? "Iggy?"

"Yupp?"

"Drop the subject or I fry your ass, got it?" I muttered. "Now back to the _other _subject: we _don't have Fang..."_

"I know. And that's bad. I guess it all makes sense…with this second Fang and his wacko behavior."

"He called me 'HONEY' for all the wrong reasons! _Of course it makes sense!" _I hissed, waving my hands for effect. He frowned.

We spent a few more seconds in silent while we watched (Ig listened to) Fang and Nudge, and Gazzy and Angel. Then he said, "You know, I was a bit suspicious when he told us about having his wind power. And _how_ he knew so much about it….I thought that was kind of odd, especially that he wouldn't have told _me_ about it!"

Cue my frustrated expression. "And how about _me_? His _girlfriend..?" _

Iggy smirked. "Okay, okay fine. You too." Another pause. "But still, didn't you think it was weird about all that stuff he knew?"

"Yea. But you gotta think that if he hadn't told us about it, then—"

I was cut off when Fang came over. "If who hadn't told who what about what, then _what_ would've happened?" Iggy glared at the ground, his way of taking it out on this Fang 2. I could practically feel the irritation coming from Ig…

I looked at Iggy long enough to have him feel my stare. If he could read my expression (like Fang could) then he would've saw: _See? NOT Fang-behavior! _"I rest my case," I told Iggy, referring to Fang's totally WEIRD statement.

Iggy just shifted his glare on Fang, surprising me.

Fang ignored Iggy. "I have to train you more, Max. What if we get attacked?"

"Then we kick some butt." Duh. What else?

He sighed. "What about Bane? And his 'Blinking' power? Remember him?"

"Mmhm." AHA! THERE's my reason number 3 to suspect him! 'Fang' was knocked out, and he wasn't in the clearing when Bane attacked with his Arbalests! So he wouldn't have heard Bane introduce himself, AND he shouldn't know about Blinking! One glance at Iggy told me that he caught that slip-up as well.

I gotcha now, you Fang-Faker!

**Aha! I knew it! I Knew it! I KNEW IT! **Angel cheered in my mind.

_Yes, sweetie, I think we all _suspected _something… How about Gazzy and Nudge?_

**Not really Gazzy, and Nudge…ehhh….maybe the slightest….. but mostly me, because of my **_**super-mind**_** skills..**_**.**_I heard her giggle in my mind. **And Iggy's been catching some things…I'm surprised it took you this long to make a decision, Max! **

_Angel?_

**Um-huh?**

_Go fight your brother. Multitasking is not an option._

**Ohh. Okayyyy….then…**

I thought to myself, in response to Angel's comment, that I guess when you really love someone, you'll believe just about anything; I rely on Fang and have so much faith in him that I guess I thought his change in behavior was normal…

Guess I was wrong…

"So?" I turned to Fang. "How about some training?" I said, giving in. I could use this as an opportunity to give him some payback…

"Now that I think about it, actually, I kind of think I should help Iggy first." He said. Iggy hasn't really been into training lately. Angel had told me it was because he was afraid, and that because of his disability, he may hurt someone with his new powers.

"Iggy?" I said, coming up to him, where he leaned against a tree. I heard Fang following me from behind. Before he got here, I said quietly, "You could be really amazing with your powers, Ig, and if we ever plan on taking _him_ out, then all of us could use _your_ help too!"

"I don't want to practice, Max." Iggy said, hearing Fang reach us.

"But Iggy—we all made this decision to use our new powers; I think it would be best if you try it out too. You've barely even used your powers!"

"Max, you already know my reason why; I don't want to do something I'll regret," He glanced at Fang for a split second. "…not that I'll regret it _entirely_…"

"Ig—" Fang started.

"Oh, please. Keep your mouth shut, _Fang!" _Iggy spat out Fang's name distastefully. If it was really Fang, I'd be all over Iggy to stop. But it wasn't. So I let him go.

I just nodded and we left Iggy alone after that. I nudged Fang and gestured towards a spot in the clearing. "Let him be. Let's start."

I didn't even give him the chance to get ready before I started launching Fire at him.

One thing you probably didn't know about my fire was that it burned what I wanted it to burn, if I had my thoughts together. In a real battle, however, my thoughts are usually too jumbled to think clearly, so I'd probably burn down the entire area.

Take now, for instance. I focused on burning Fang.

A stream of fire caught his elbow, and I saw the skin darken slightly as it burned. Fang jumped back and retreated immediately. He gaped for the right words before settling on saying, "Uh…um…good…aim…."

I cocked my head, winked and grinned, saying, "Thanks" before continuing with my antics, not giving him a chance to recover.

He finally stopped playing defense and started counterattacking, placing me on defense for the moment.

I found this completely unfair; wind was stronger than you thought it'd be. There were tornados (mini ones, in this case), little funnels, streams of wind, and lastly, Fang could make these wind-whips that lashed out at you. Believe it or not, the whip cut into the ground deep, at least 4 or 5 inches; it scared me to think that if he could do that to the Earth, what else could he do to me?

It was fire vs. wind, and so far, we were pretty evenly matched. I even accidentally threw a rock that was shaped like a dagger_, and_ it was on fire. But I'm not exactly sure how I did it...

ൿ_**҈**_ൿ_**҈**_ൿ

**F2POV**

It's official! Max is nuts!

Okay fine, I admit; I'm only in the heat of the moment (in this case, the battle) but seriously! She's _barely_ trained with her power and she has got some _skill! _

_All thanks to me, I guess. I mean, what can I say? I AM that good,_ I thought.

But now, I watched as she did something all on her own, something I didn't quite teach her.

Well, _actually_… I didn't _exactly_ teach her everything, either. But that way, she has no chance of taking over Itex.

I watched as she subconsciously allowed the fire to make its way down to the ground by her feet, eventually coiling around some sharp-looking, dagger-shaped rocks like a snake.

With a quick thrust of her hands, she sent them hurling in my direction—fast, too. I had to drop to the ground because they were so fast.

For those of you who are worried about me, she missed, giving me the opportunity to rebalance and start attacking before she came up with any other new things to throw at me.

I decided not to go all out, fearing that I may accidentally kill her. And I don't want to do that quite yet; killing her is up to a certain-someone-else, first.

I guess I could say that on a 'power' scale of 1 to 10, I gave about a 7 and a half. And I really thought that she couldn't handle it. I mean, I had her, too—wind spinning around her at over 100 miles an hour, as if she were in the eye of a tornado.

"_Fang! What the hell are you trying to pull?" _ Max shouted. She had her head down, hands over her ears as she struggled to stay upright on her feet.

"God dammit, Fang! Let her _out!"_ Iggy yelled angrily, overpowering the loud noise coming from the wind.

I just smirked and called back, "Oh, Max is a tough girl, aren'tcha, Max?" I admit, I probably looked real smug, checking out the funnel like I owned it…which, technically, I did.

Max never responded to that question, making me watch her in wonder. "Aw, c'mon, Max!" I sighed in frustration, my fun ruined, and stopped with the funnel-thing. "Max?" Hey, don't get any ideas. _NO_I didn't knock her out or kill 'er. I think.

Vaguely I heard Angel go up to Iggy and the rest of the flock and say, "Something's up with Max…" but I ignored it as I saw Max adjusting.

She was breathing hard, standing up strong, shoulders and head down. Maybe Max wasn't as strong as I thought… "Look, I'm sorry, okay? Maybe you weren't quite ready for that yet."

I noticed that her fists were clenched tightly by now, so I guess I had _probably _pissed her off or something.

Max took one deep breath. "Oh, Fang; you should know that I'm _always_ ready for anything," she said, still looking down at the ground.

"Max, what—" I started.

She interrupted me, raising a finger before putting it down again. "The question is…" I finally noticed the fire building up in her fists, crawling up around her wrists and slowly creeping up her arms.

"Aw, _hell…"_ I muttered. The Director had warned me about that fire—the Crimson Flame. There were three types of fires: orangey-red was just normal Fire; A Deep, Ruby red was the Crimson Flame; and a sparking blue fire was the Sacred Flame, which was only used by Spirits—never once used by a Contractor.

So, Max—being a Contractor—was able to conjure up the most powerful fire a Fire Contractor could possible use: the Crimson Fire. What sucks is that when you first use a new power, or a new form of a power (like Max's different flames), you won't be completely in control. So Max, using this Flame for the first time, will do or say stuff that she won't actually do…

The thought almost made me piss my pants.

It's friggin _scary,_ man!

My line of sight went from the Crimson Fire to her head as she spoke. "The Question is, Fang," She finally lifted her head, locking eye contact with me, and I saw her eyes had turned a dark ruby red color, symbolizing her ability to use her Fire. "are you?"

I started stuttering: "Nonononono, MAX…_MAX!" _She gave me no time at all before she planted her feet, slicing the air in front of her, sending an arc of Crimson Fire my way.

Have I mentioned that this was scary?

Dodging to the side, I had time to see the arc cut straight through the trees behind me. They cracked, then it got eerily quiet.

You know how some people ask you, 'If a tree falls in a forest, and no one's there, does it make a sound?' Let's just say the _ground_ shook once the top halves of those trees fell over.

I decided to pull the _one_ trick I had been saving—an ace up my sleeve, you could say. Fire Contractors aren't the only ones with all the good moves. Wind Contractors, such as _moi_, can do it, too.

I created a wall of wind around myself, causing most of her attacks to be redirected. Concentrating, I tried to contact the wind spirits.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

As Fang was contacting the spirits, Max continued attacking his wall, no signs of tiring. "Oh, come on out Fang! _I don't bite!" _she said, with one more big blow. It broke through to the wind and pushed Fang back a couple steps. But by then, it was too late; he had succeeded.

Fang opened his eyes, revealing his icy blue irises, which Max didn't pay any attention to. She just grinned. "Aw, Fangy got some _pweety_ bwoo eyes! Did you do dat just for _wittle ol'_ me?" she cooed.

He growled in response. "Someone's a little too eager to play with her new toys," he said, referring to her new extreme power. Unlike her, Fang had used this form of wind before, so he was in control of his actions. "Allow me to show you _mine." _ At that last word, Fang thrust his hands out, letting a big blast of wind charge forward like a powerful wave. It caught Max offguard and knocked her off her feet. She was flipped around as she flew through the air, but somehow, she managed to get two hands on the ground and push herself straight up, where she landed on her feet again.

Max frowned, looking around at the clearing. Iggy had the flock well away, on the very edge of the clearing. She blinked; her eyes remained a blood red color, but she had now gained control. She noticed the all the destruction and gasped. "No _way_….I didn't do that, did I?" The ruby color faded in her eyes and her brown eyes remained.

At the same time, Fang hadn't yet noticed that Max had 'came back', and he was still attacking her. He was able to send an arc of wind her way, making her yelp and roll over to the side, where she  
>crashed into a tree. "FANG!" she yelled.<p>

Fang froze in confusion, and Iggy tackled him from behind. "Stop it, man, she's back, okay?" He said, as Fang struggled below him.

Fang stopped squirming and looked over at Max. "Max?" The icy blue faded and he coughed. "Sorry," he muttered. Ig glared at him and got off, then went over and pulled Max up.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yea, I'm fine."

**MPOV**

"It's weird though," I told him. "I kinda remember what happened, but its like a memory…with a lot of pieces missing." I frowned. "Did anyone get hurt?" I asked.

"My tail….IT'S ON FIRE!" Total exclaimed. He started running in circles. I decided not to tell him that the fire went out already.

"We're good," Gazzy answered, coming over with Nudge and Angel. "But that was _the best _battle _ever!" _He said. I laughed quietly. _He'd so psyched about our new powers…_

Nudge came over and took my arm. "Angel filled me and Gazzy in about _you know who."_

"Voldemort?" Iggy asked, jokingly. I slapped his side and he grinned. "Kidding, kidding."

I paused, seeing Fang nowhere. "Speaking of you know who, where is—"

"Your little boyfriend took a walk, Max."

I froze and turned around, pushing the flock behind me. "Bane," I muttered.

He grinned behind his black mask he wore across his eyes. "Aw, so you remember me? How nice."

"Still wearing that ridiculous eye mask, hm?" I muttered. "What, too shy?"

Suddenly, about eight other Arbalests dropped in. They weren't wearing their goods this time, unlike their last visit. I almost forgot how human looking they looked. "Ah, so you brought friends."

"I would hush if I were you." Bane smirked. "We're not here to battle, so don't look too disappointed."

I grumbled, "I'll do my best. Now make your point before I get angry."

"It's about your precious little _Fang._ See we captured him. You want him back, you come yourself. Just you; none of your little brats," he snarled, looking pointedly at Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and Iggy. "Don't even think of bringing your little dog, too," he said, making Total dive for cover in the bushes.

"You expect me to think that I'll not only leave my flock, but that I'll do this right now? Yea right," I scoffed.

"Only chance is now, or we kill your boy." He waved a hand and his friends shot into the sky. "This is on the Directors orders." he grumbled.

**Max, Max! **

_WHAT Angel._

**It's Fang! The **_**REAL **_**Fang!**

No way. The real Fang. _I can't believe it… _

_I have to do this,_ I thought to Angel.

**No! Nonono! I didn't mean do it! No, Max, you can't!**

_Tell the others I'll be fine. And don't follow! _ "Okay," I told Bane. "I'll come, but _they_—" I pointed to the others in the clearing. "—are _not_ to be touched, understand?"

"Only if they don't follow." He smirked. "Now turn around…"

I did and I felt him rub his hands over my arms before holding on tightly. "Get ready. We'll blink straight into the Director's office. You better not try to break free or else you may be dropped elsewhere in the country along the way."

"Blinking sounds dangerous," I muttered sarcastically.

I felt his breath as he chuckled. It was familiar, too. "Stay tuned, Maxie…"

Insert Blinking here.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! CHAPTER DONE! <strong>

**Just an FYI, I'll update even MORE later this summer cuz I'm almost in my freshmen year, with a few assignments, and I also just made the JV team….so….yeah. :\**

**REVIEW PUHLEASE. :)**


	10. Reunited, kinda

_**Shout outs!- **__**boxtoplad999, PEACELOVINGIRL**__**, **__**The Jade Empress, Soaring Without Wings, JealousMindsThinkAlike, gabii214, Kalianna Loralei, AnikaandAj, PinkPearlWings07, **__**and**__** xAyumi.**_

_**SPECIAL CREDS TO **_**INTEGRITY21**_** for being my 100**__**th**__** reviewer! The most out of all my stories! XD WUV YOO GUYS! Who knows, this may be my first completed story LOL. Have a cookie, guys! U deserve it! XD**_

**xAyumi ****deserves special creds, too! :D from me bc they took the time to read my other stories, add me as an alert, AND REVIEW. A lot of people don't really care for reviewing, so your reviews are very much appreciated! :)**

**And as for what JV Team, its tennis. Yup, I know, it sounds totally lame, but I don't have to do PE, so its all good. XD the things I do to get out of PE in High School….**

* * *

><p><strong>.:..::…:::….::::…..:::::…..::::….:::…::..:.<strong>

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Iggy and the rest of the flock, or what was left of it, were in silence a few moments after Bane Blinked Max away. Just like their previous encounter, they had disappeared in, well, a _blink of an eye._

Iggy angrily punched a tree, drawing blood from his knuckles. "I can't _believe_ it! We must be the stupidest family on the planet, letting her go with _him!"_

"IGGY!" Angel shouted. She lowered her voice. "Please, stop; it took a while to go through his mind, but I got the location of Itex's HQ."

"Well, great, Ange!" Gazzy said. A little hope flared up in the other three. Four, if you count Total.

"Where is it?" Nudge asked.

"It's on a private island in the Caribbean's; He had to think of the location so he could Blink there, which is how I found it. BUT—" she added, as Iggy was about to speak. "He blocked me the _moment_ he sensed me, so they will probably know we'll be there soon."

"He blocked you? So quick!"

She nodded. "I think maybe Bane can seek out telepaths and throw them off. 'Cause I tried to focus on him, but then all of a sudden the thoughts started jumping around from person to person."

Iggy took a deep breath. "Not only are we looking for some tiny, private island, but Angel's probably right about us being expected; there's no doubt that if Bane felt you, Ange, then he'll definitely increase the defense."

Nudge interjected. "Wait—but Bane said that if we follow, then they'll kill Fang. _Real_ Fang. So how do—"

Ig cut her off. "We're going to go; we _have_ to. We can't just leave Max _and Fang_ in the home of our #1 enemy!"

Gazzy grinned. "Bane thinks we're going to stay put so we don't put them at risk, right? Well, that's perfect! Now—"

"—we have the element of surprise because they won't be expecting us," Nudge finished.

Ig smirked. "I think we have a plan, guys…"

Total crawled out from the bushes. "Um, hey guys? You know how we're talking about saving Max and Fang and all? Well….whatever happened to the other Fang?"

Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel looked around in uneasiness as they realized Total was right. Amidst all the chaos going on Fang 2 had disappeared.

Angel tilted her head and frowned. "I can't hear anyone else's thoughts besides us four and Total…"

Iggy sighed. "This is bad…"

"They said that Fang 'took a walk.' But let's say it was REAL Fang; they probably want us to think they kidnapped our Fang. But since it was Fang 2 and NOT real Fang, Fang 2 probably just went back to Itex with them. But you know—" Nudge stopped, and frowned, realizing that she was rambling.

Iggy was also frowning. "That actually kida-sorta-maybe made sense. .. So, now both Fangs and Max are at HQ."

"Lovely…" Total grumbled.

* * *

><p>.:..::…:::….::::…..:::::…..::::….:::…::..:.<p>

**MPOV**

Blinking is a weird power. Basically you think of a place, concentrate on what it looks like, and blink! You're there.

However, it doesn't mean that it's a fun ride. I much prefer flying.

The trip only took—well, as long as it takes to blink your eyes. (Not very long…) I got this twisting, turning, flip-flopping feeling in my stomach, though. That's the un-fun part.

Bane had Blinked the two of us straight in front of the fences just outside of the Itex building. We were surrounded by a lot of trees and brush, so perhaps the location was in a forest. It felt like we had moved south, too, according to my inner-compass.

Then I listened more and heard what sounded like waves.

"So, what," I said to Bane flatly, "are we on some teeny island in the middle of the ocean, or what?"

He just glared at me before grabbing both of my arms and pushing me in front of him as we walked towards the gates.

"Tell the Director that I have the Key," Bane told the front guard. His eyes widened at me and he nodded, before opening the gates and allowing us to enter.

"So I'm an item now? Great hospitality. I gotta hand it to ya, you treat your guests pretty darn well," I said sarcastically. "I feel just like a pretty-pretty-princess!" I was pushing it a little, but I really had no intention of being polite to this guy, as you can _clearly_ see.

"Don't worry, Maxie; The Director will treat you just fine. Just…don't scream too loud."

I shut up.

* * *

><p>.:..::…:::….::::…..:::::…..::::….:::…::..:.<p>

**FPOV**

They dragged me into the Directors office. Again. This time, i had new clothes to get into! YIPPEE (not).

..Honestly, I was really getting sick of this guy. All white-haired and black-eyed—laughing at me as he sipped wine from his stupid crystal glass….

I really hate him.

Especially now, as he sat next to me on his stupid white couch, smirking at me with his stupid smirk, and saying nothing with his stupid mouth.

How stupid.

"Look," I said. I made sure to keep it cool so the Arbalest standing in the corner of the room won't jump me. "What's this all about? You don't want information from me, and you're not turning on that TV, so I assume you're not showing me my flock."

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. Did I mention he was smirking? "Oh, Fang, I'm glad to see that you're so observant!" he chuckled. "You'll have to stay observant a little while longer until my surprise arrives."

_Surprise, huh? Suuuure. Maybe if I'm lucky, Ter Borch-y will come by to say hello! _I thought sarcastically.

The front door slid open with its usual hiss and what do you know? It was my buddy!

"Ze _Key_ has arrived, sir." Ter Borcht told The Director.

The Director clapped his hands twice in delight, making me roll my eyes. I still hate him.

"Oh, Fang! Don't roll your eyes! You'll love this surprise!"

I glared at him.

The Director sighed and stood. "I was going to be nice so you two could interact, but now I think that may not be a good idea." He snapped his fingers and the Arbalest that was standing by grabbed me from behind and pulled my arms back in a tight hold.

"Hey!"

"It's for your own good, Fang," the Director said, shaking his head sadly.

The doors slid open again and in walked some guy with a black eye mask on, and being dragged along with him was Max.

"Max?" It came out as a whisper, but it was all she needed to stop her own struggling and snap her gaze over to meet mine.

Her eyes widened a fraction, but then she narrowed her eyes and looked between me, the Director, and Ter Borcht.

When looking at Ter Borcht, she scoffed, "_You_? What the hell are _you_ doing here? If you're looking for more Snickers Bars, I suggest going to Paris. Better chocolate."

I held in a laugh and looked down, again remembering that incident with Gazzy.

"My, my…you are much more lovely than your file bothered to say…" The Director murmured. He had moved from the couch and was now walking in circles around Max, who was still being held by that other guy. She jerked forward and he jerked her back, muttering something into her ear that made her stop.

She looked back at me, and I tried to send her a message, like what we do in our silent conversations. Max didn't seem to be concentrating on my eyes, though, which I found odd. She was inspecting every inch of me—which totally got me confused.

During this time, the Director said, "You can go; thank you for your assistance."

The guy holding Max and Ter Borcht both said, "Me?"

The Director waved his hand in annoyance. "No, not you…_Bane."_ He stressed the name Bane and I caught the slightest nod coming from the Max's guard. "Ter Borcht—you may leave."

He nodded and exited the room.

"Now that we're alone…." The Director cocked his head in thought. "I'd like to thank you for coming on such short notice."

"If you're expecting a "You're Welcome", you're not gonna get it," Max snarled.

This made the Director chuckle. "Max, you are _quite_ the feisty one! I guess your file _isn't_ complete bull, after all."

She didn't respond to that—just kept her chin up high.

The Director sighed and walked by Max to the door. "I shall be back in two. Bane, come with me." Bane released Max roughly so that she was thrust forward. I stiffened at the harsh treatment towards her. Can you blame me? I'm her boyfriend, for God's sake! Well, I _think_ I still am. You think…maybe because of the dirty, rotten, scumbag look-alike….maybe her thoughts have changed…?

Max had stumbled forward, leaning onto the right side of the couch; I was held at the other end.

Bane snapped his fingers and pointed at the Arbalest holding me; he released me and followed Bane out the door.

"Play nice, you two," the Director called as the doors shut.

Now it was just me and Max. But no matter how I tried, I couldn't get any words to leave my mouth. And trust me, I had a lot to say!

Finally, I took a step to my right, around the back of the couch, and started to say, "Max, I—"

She immediately took a step to _her_ right, around the front of the couch, and held up a finger. "_Stop._ Do _not_ come near me."

I blinked in shock. "What?"

"Don't think I didn't figure it out," she replied, stiffly. "_Honey."_

Honey? "Wait—what? _Honey?_" Now she was confusing me. Yeah, we were in trouble, but we're locked in the same damn room!

She looked fed up. "Yes, _Honey!_ Did you already forget about calling me that in the clearing yesterday?"

_Clearing….what_—Oh.

It was _him._

It all clicked into place.

The other Fang called her Honey, not knowing it was a codename, and now she knows he's a fake.

…which is a good thing, except that it looks like she thinks that _I_ am _him._

"No—no, Max, I know what you thinking and that's—"

"Save your breath. You have no idea what I'm thinking right now," Max scoffed.

"But it's really ME! Max, you've gotta believe me. I'm the real Fang!" I tried, stepping a few more steps to my right.

Turns out we were moving in a big circle around the sofa. She quickly stepped to her right, so we were still the same distance away from each other. "_Shut up._ Now you're just trying to.." she stopped and just shook her head.

_Confuse you,_ I finished in my head. She still thinks I'm him and that I'm playing her.

"How do you I'm not the real Fang?" I challenged.

She narrowed her eyes. "I astro-projected myself to the real Fang in my sleep. Which was about two nights ago. He was beat up and bloody, _not_ cleaned up."

I looked down at the clothes the Director had given me; a black button up long sleeve and black jeans. "The Director made me clean up this morning! But that's beside the point; that was really you? You can astral project?" Man, I got more out of her than from what I see on the Director's TV's…

She looked be up and down, and I could tell she still didn't believe me.

"Max, please! How can I prove it?" I asked.

She frowned and crossed her arms. "For starters, explain how you're wearing the same clothes as I last saw you in."

Damn. The Director staged this so that I would look _exactly_ like my clone…

Stupid, stupid, stupid…..I should've refused the clothes!

"Max, I—"

At the same time her eyes widened and she started to say, "Watch o—" but I didn't catch the rest of it, because I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>.:..::…:::….::::…..:::::…..::::….:::…::..:.<strong>

**MPOV**

I couldn't help but gasp as I saw Bane Blink into the room and drive a nightstick straight into the back of "Fang's" head.

"That was rude," I couldn't help saying. "I was in the middle of a conversation."

Bane glared at me, pointing with his nightstick. "Be careful what you say, Honey. Now just chill until the Director gets here."

Honey? Again? What's with the Honey's?

Then again, the way he said Honey made me freeze, especially when—Hello, the Voice came back—the Voice said, _**Oh, please, Maximum. Don't tell me you've forgotten our 'Perfect' discussion already?**_

_No, not quite. You were making me see how Fang was not perfect, and fake Fang was. So what?_

I swear it sighed. _**No wonder I'm in your head. You know **_**everything;**_** just put it together.**_

_Fake Fang is perfect, my Fang is not. Okay. What do I do with that info?_

_**Goodbye, Max. You've figured it out.**_

_Wait what? Wait! _Fang 2 is perfect so that means…

HOLY CRAP. That was _FANG_ the Bane just knocked out! He was asking questions and talking to me almost desperately, which just _maybe_ could be how my Fang might act in this situation. Perfect Fang would, well, have me convinced in a matter of seconds with his crapola sweet talk.

The point going back to Perfect Fang = Fang 2, and Imperfect Fang = MY Fang. The Fang in the room today stuttered and did everything a "Perfected Clone" wouldn't—or, _couldn't—_do. They just aren't programmed to mess up.

I raised a hand to my mouth in shock as I looked down at Fang—who was, currently, unconscious on the floor. I glanced up at Bane, who was casually swinging his nightstick in his hand as he watched the door.

Another thought hit me then.

"_Be careful what you say, Honey. Now just chill until the Director gets here."_

Another Honey. Which Fang 2 had previously called me the other day.

El coinkidink?

Maybe Bane's bringing on the nicknames; but it's either that, or maybe behind that mask of his, is a certain other "Perfect" freak…

_Ohhh damn..._

* * *

><p><strong>.:..::…:::….::::…..:::::…..::::….:::…::..:.<strong>

**SORRY THIS IS A FILLERRRRR. I hate fillers. But yea, I somehow had to include that maybe-kinda-sorta fact that Bane kinda-maybe-sorta could be Fang 2….**

**...I SAID NOTHING! U guys are smart readers and figured it out yourself. XD I GAVE AWAY NOTHINGGGG!**

**So yea, apologies for the Filler, but I'm trying to make the next one really good (It includes more exciting power stuff XD) and I didn't want to keep u guys hanging for too long. ;) **

**HURRAH FOR 100 REVIEWS!**

**Lets keep going. ;D**


End file.
